Forbidden love
by Nikky37
Summary: Cinq filles se font kidnappées par des vampires. Quel est leur but ? Les vampires ne sont autres que The Gazette et Despairs Ray. Désolée, je suis nulle pour les résumés. Bonne lecture. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents ;
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Découverte

Nikky se réveilla et ressentit une profonde douleur au niveau du cou. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Elle fouilla sa mémoire, elle se souvenait simplement d'être sortie la veille au soir. Elle était allée dans un bar et se rappelait avoir bu quelques verres en compagnie de ses amies. Elle était sortie du bar vers 4h du matin, puis plus rien. Comment avait-elle atterri dans cette pièce sombre ? Elle n'y voyait absolument rien et cette douleur lancinante dans le cou ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Elle passa doucement les doigts sur la blessure, c'était comme si elle avait été piquée par quelque chose. C'est ça ! Piquée ou… mordue... ? Le visage d'un homme brun lui apparut dans un flash. Qui était-il ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait amenée ici ? Trop de questions et pas de réponses. Elle décida alors de prendre les choses dans l'ordre et commença à explorer la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Ses yeux ne s'était toujours pas habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait ici. Elle commença à avancer à tâtons et fut très surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Les autres filles ne semblaient pas se rappeler non plus de ce qui leur était arrivé. Elles étaient donc 5 enfermées ici mais depuis combien de temps et par qui ? Les filles commencèrent à faire connaissance, et essayèrent de se trouver des points communs pour déterminer la raison de leur enfermement. Elles découvrirent assez vite qu'elles avaient toutes un pouvoir surnaturel, c'était peut-être ça la raison... Nikky est une sorcière accomplie, Akumi est télépathe, Miyako contrôle le feu, Reina fait de la télékinésie et Hitomi peut guérir les blessures. Lorsque cette dernière parla de son pouvoir elles réalisèrent qu'elles avaient toutes la même morsure sur le cou. Elles demandèrent alors à Hitomi si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Non, répondit-elle. J'ai essayé, y a rien à faire. C'est étrange. C'est comme si ce n'était pas naturel.

On a peut-être été attaqué par des êtres surnaturels, comme des démons, des esprits, dit Reina.

C'est possible, je ne me souviens de rien, c'est bizarre. Et si ce sont des démons, pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tuées directement ? Pourquoi nous garder ici ? s'interrogea Miyako.

C'est peut-être leur garde-manger, remarqua Akumi, une pointe de stress dans la voix.

En tout cas, il faut qu'on soit prêtes à les recevoir si ils décident de se pointer, fit remarquer Nikky.

Oui, tu as raison. Alors voyons : Hitomi, Reina et Akumi restez en arrière. Et moi et Nikky on se met en position d'attaque. Akumi tu peux voir si tu les sens arriver ? Demanda anxieusement Miyako.

Je crois qu'il y en a un qui approche mais il a encore l'air assez loin. On a largement le temps de se préparer. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas l'attaquer de front, ils ont réussi à nous réunir ici, ils sont peut-être plus puissants qu'on ne le pense, remarqua judicieusement Akumi.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils sont ? Demanda Reina prête à éclater en sanglots.

Miyako passa la main sur son cou et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux :

Des vampires, répondit-elle, ce sont des vampires.

Les filles étaient pétrifiées par cette nouvelle. Pourquoi des vampires les auraient kidnappées ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi ne pas les tuer ? Elles se demandèrent si elles leur avaient déjà servi de repas où si ça allaient être le cas.

Il est derrière la porte, chuchota Akumi ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

Elles se mirent en position d'attaque et attendirent, anxieuses. Une clef tourna dans la serrure et la poignet de la porte grinça en s'abaissant.

Voilà, c'est ma première histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Premier contact

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière entra dans la pièce, aveuglant les filles. Dans la panique, Nikky et Miyako envoyèrent leurs sorts en direction de la porte sans même voir si il y avait quelqu'un. Elles entendirent deux impacts, certainement leurs sorts qui touchaient leurs buts, puis un rire cristallin et une voix rieuse.

Bien jouée ! Vous auriez pu m'avoir si je ne m'en étais pas douté ! Dit le vampire en continuant à rire.

Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Akumi en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

Je suis un vampire, je m'appelle Kai. Et on ne vous veux pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais d'abord peut être que vous aimeriez vous restaurer ?

Tu pense vraiment que tu vas nous avoir aussi facilement, s'écria Hitomi emportée par la panique.

Calme toi, lui dit Miyako. Kai, où sommes-nous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Je pense que si on savait, ça détendrait l'atmosphère.

Bien, alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, on va passer au salon, on sera plus tranquilles. Je vous garantis qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Suivez moi !

Il s'effaça, laissant la porte ouverte et attendant que les filles se décident à le suivre. Timidement, Nikky passa devant, tout en restant sur la défensive, les autres lui emboitèrent le pas mais elles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus rassurées. Derrière la porte elles découvrirent un long corridor sans fenêtre avec des lustres dorés et une moquette rouge sur toute sa longueur.

Nous sommes au sous-sol, expliqua Kai, on va monter à l'étage, c'est par là.

Nikky l'avait presque oublié, elle le regarda et fut surprise. C'était un bel homme brun d'environ 1m70, il portait un jean bleu décontracté et une chemise noire apparemment de grande marque. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'image désuète que l'on se fait d'un vampire grisonnant et vêtu d'une cape. Elle le compara mentalement avec le flash de l'homme brun qui lui était apparu plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas lui.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il tourna sur la droite, elles le suivirent. Elles se retrouvèrent au pied d'un grand escalier, en haut duquel se trouvait le salon. Le salon était immense il y avait deux canapés en cuir blanc, l'un en face de l'autre et quelques fauteuils assortis dispersés dans la pièce. Il y avait des tapis sur le sol et des peintures aux murs. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais Nikky vît qu'il faisait jour. Il n'avait pas dû s'écouler plus d'une journée depuis leur enlèvement.

Akumi se risqua à poser une question :

Tu vis seul ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Kai.

Non, on est neuf à vivre ici. Enfin... avant votre arrivée. Répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Et où sont les autres ?

Ils sont sortis, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Ils ont eu envie d'aller faire un tour. Ils ont pensé que ce serait mieux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de vous à votre réveil.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda avec curiosité Reina.

Disons que je suis le plus sociable, dit-il un large sourire sur les lèvres. Asseyez-vous.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et quand est-ce qu'on sera au menu ? Demanda Nikky sans cacher son sarcasme.

Je vais vous expliquer mais vous n'êtes pas prévu au menu du tout. Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne tue plus les humains lorsqu'on veut se nourrir, expliqua Kai sans cacher son embarras.

Ouais, admettons. Où sommes-nous ? Continua Nikky.

Nous sommes dans un vieux château isolé de la campagne d'Osaka.

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?

Voyons il est 14h, je dirais une dizaine d'heures.

Comment tu nous as amenées ici toutes les cinq ?

Oh ! Je suis flatté que tu me pense capable d'avoir fait ça tout seul, rigola Kai, mais je n'étais pas seul du tout. Je te rappelle que nous sommes neuf dans ce clan. Cinq d'entre nous se sont occupés de vous récupérer et de vous ramener ici. Je n'ai fait que vous garder.

Quel clan ? Et où sont-ils alors les autres ? Demanda Reina avec angoisse.

Bon je vais reprendre les choses au début. Vous êtes ici dans le clan 'Désespoir'. Notre chef s'appelle Hizumi, c'est un vampire de 400 ans. Il est actuellement avec les autres en réunion pour déterminer la stratégie à adopter. Vous avez été réunies ici à cause de vos pouvoirs qui sont complémentaires, entre eux, et avec les nôtres. L'idée d'Hizumi est de réunir une équipe mi-humaine, mi-vampire pour contrecarrer les plans de la horde de Loup-garous qui vit dans la région et qui souhaite purement et simplement annihiler la race humaine.

Attends une seconde ! L'interrompit Miyako. Tu veux dire que vous voulez coopérer avec nous pour vaincre cette horde ! Mais d'après ce que je sais les Loups-garous ont toujours projeté d'être les seuls sur terre, pourquoi ça vous inquiète aujourd'hui ?

Eh bien, la horde à un nouveau chef, un vieux loup du nom de Gackt. Ils se sont organisés, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Il faut absolument que l'on fasse quelque chose avant qu'ils deviennent impossible à arrêter. Les hordes de tout le pays sont en train de les rejoindre et ce n'est qu'un début. Ils sont en train de devenir vraiment dangereux. Je n'ai jamais vu Hizumi aussi inquiet.

Et pourquoi on coopèrerait ? Demanda Akumi. Après tout on pourrait se débrouiller toute seule !

Non, dit Kai, comme je vous l'ai dit nos pouvoirs sont complémentaires. Sans notre vitesse et notre force vous ne parviendrez jamais à vaincre Gackt et c'est pourtant lui le danger. Et je pense que vous allez coopérer parce que c'est votre race qu'ils veulent détruire pas la nôtre. Mais nous, les vampires, sommes pour l'harmonie, pour l'entente entre les races... En tout cas pour la cohabitation, dit-il en passant une langue gourmande sur ses crocs luisants.

J'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur vous et puis on se réunira pour prendre une décision, dit Hitomi.

La décision est déjà prise ! Lança une voix.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Le clan

Elles se retournèrent surprises de ne pas les avoir entendu entrer. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient trois hommes terriblement beaux. Celui qui avait parlé avança vers le milieu de la pièce. Une énorme vague de puissance semblait se dégager de lui tandis qu'il avançait vers l'un des fauteuils vides. Les deux autres le suivirent et s'assirent également.

Je suis Hizumi, se présenta-t-il. C'est moi qui vous ai réunies ici. A ma gauche c'est Tsukasa et à ma droite Zero.

Le regard de Nikky passa d'un vampire à l'autre. Hizumi dégageait une force et une puissance incroyable mais pas vraiment surprenante pour un vampire de son âge. Il était beau, grand, brun, il portait une chemise rouge jetée négligemment par dessus un jean noir. Le dénommé Zero semblait observer la scène sans en perdre une miette, Nikky ne l'aimait pas il avait quelque chose de sombre et de dérangeant malgré son costume clair. Quand à Tsukasa il lui fit l'impression d'un sage, ses cheveux longs bruns étaient négligemment lâchés sur ses épaules, il portait un T-shirt bleu sur un pantalon de jogging blanc. Hitomi se pencha et dit à l'oreille de Nikky :

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau Tsukasa ! Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui !

Méfie-toi Hitomi ! Lui répondit Nikky. Ils ont des pouvoirs, c'est peut-être lui qui te suggère ces pensées.

Laissez-moi nous présenter, dit Hitomi pour toute réponse. Je suis Hitomi, ici c'est Miyako, là Akumi, celle qui tremble là-bas c'est Reina et enfin celle qui fait la tête c'est Nikky.

Trêve de politesse ! Dit Nikky, passablement énervée maintenant par toute cette histoire. Si vous voulez juste notre coopération, pourquoi nous avoir enlevées, nous avoir séquestrées ? Et qu'est ce que vous nous avez fait exactement ? Qui nous a mordu et quelles sont les conséquences ?

Nikky, c'est ça ? Demanda innocemment Hizumi en s'avançant vers elle, il se posta devant elle et lui fit le baise-main. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux noirs dans ceux noisettes de la jeune fille. Ne t'énerves pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. Je suis vraiment désolé que tout ceci ne se soit pas passé de façon plus... convenable. Vraiment je m'en excuse.

Alors qu'il regagnait son fauteuil Nikky se sentit rougir. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Elle ne le laisserait pas souffler le chaud et le froid longtemps. Elle finirait bien par savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement.

Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions mais d'abord permets moi de faire amener le repas. J'imagine que vous avez faim à présent. Kai si tu veux bien ?

Pas de souci, répondit Kai en partant vers la cuisine.

Bien, où en étions-nous ? Oui, la raison de notre... brutalité. Il fallait que l'on vous réunisse toutes les cinq. Nous avons cherché longtemps pour trouver les humaines qu'il nous fallait. Lorsqu'on vous a repérées il a fallu trouver comment vous ramener. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire dans la dentelle. On s'est dit que le plus simple c'était de se séparer et de s'occuper de vous séparément. Ensuite on vous a ramenées ici. On a trouvé que c'était mieux de tout vous expliquer en même temps, plutôt que de raconter cinq fois la même histoire.

Il fut interrompu par Kai qui ramenait le repas : des frites et du poulet rôti. Les filles et les vampires s'installèrent autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Hizumi à un bout de table entouré de Zero, Tsukasa et Kai. Pendant que Nikky siégeait à l'autre bout entourée des filles.

Bon, reprenons, dit Hizumi alors que les filles commençaient à manger. Je disais donc que l'on s'est séparés pour s'occuper de vous. Tsukasa par exemple, dit Hizumi en le montrant du doigt, s'est occupé de ramener Hitomi. Moi, je me suis occupé de ramener Akumi. Mais tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il son regard perçant dirigé vers la jeune femme.

Oui... répondit-elle timidement en baissant la tête. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

Lorsqu'un vampire mord quelqu'un, un lien se crée, il peut prendre plusieurs formes en fonction des gens. Pour nous, Akumi, c'est un lien télépathique, tu sais ce que je veux bien que tu saches, et moi je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Et je peux aussi, si je le souhaite, contrôler vos esprits. Mais je ne le ferais pas sans votre consentement, rassurez-vous.

Et pour moi, demanda Hitomi, c'est quoi le lien avec Tsukasa ?

Tu ne ressens donc rien pour moi ? Demanda Tsukasa de sa voix chaude.

Hitomi tressaillit, rien que le son de sa voix lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur, si elle n'avait pas été entourée de tout ces gens elle lui aurait sauté au cou dans l'instant. Nikky ramena Hitomi à la réalité d'une pichenette derrière la tête.

Je te l'avais dit ! lui dit Nikky avec mépris. Et pour les autres, on doit s'attendre à quoi ? On va devenir vos objets sexuels nous aussi ?

J'en sais rien, répondit Hizumi, comme je vous l'ai dit, le lien diffère d'une personne à l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'unira à Reita.

Reita ? C'était donc celui qui l'avait mordu ! Mais où était-il ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Elle passa à nouveau les doigts sur sa blessure et se rappela du visage qu'elle avait vu. C'était donc lui ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Et où sont les autres ? Demanda Miyako.

Ils sont allés se nourrir. Certains d'entre nous ne gèrent pas toujours bien leur soif, répondit Kai, mais je crois qu'ils arrivent.

En effet, la porte se fit entendre et trois autres vampires entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier était un grand brun aux cheveux longs et raides, dès qu'elle le vit, Miyako, sut que c'était lui qui l'avait mordu, elle sut aussi le lien qui l'unirait à lui toute sa vie.

Voici Aoi, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de Miyako. Il peut lire dans les pensées ! Présenta Hizumi.

Derrière lui se trouvait un homme androgyne, qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de champagne à la main.

Allez ! Fêtons leur arrivée ! Dit le nouveau venu.

Non ! Uruha ! Cria Hizumi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Uruha posa la bouteille sur la table avec une mou de contrariété. Puis se tourna vers les filles en souriant :

Je m'appelle Uruha, j'ai 312 ans et je peux contrôler la glace.

Associant le geste à la parole il prit la bouteille de champagne qui glaça instantanément dans sa main. Les filles restèrent bouche-bée.

Vous avez tous des pouvoirs de ce genre ? Bredouilla Reina.

Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Lui répondit le dernier venu sur un ton arrogant.

Ruki, s'assit négligemment sur une chaise.

Tu crois que je t'ai eu comment ? Lui demanda-t-il un rire mauvais sur les lèvres.

C'est toi qui m'a mordu ? Lui demanda Reina.

T'es longue à la détente hein ? Oui, c'est moi et je t'annonce que je peux à présent prendre possession de ton corps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le faire.

Ruki, ça suffit ! L'arrêta Hizumi. Je suis désolé Reina, il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Son pouvoir c'est la téléportation.

Comme pour faire une démonstration, Ruki se téléporta d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Impressionnant non ? Fanfaronna-t-il.

Ouais, enfin j'espère pour toi que tu peux te téléporter à plus de 10 mètres, ironisa Nikky.

Ruki lui lança un regard noir et repartit s'asseoir.

Et les pouvoirs de Tsukasa et Zero, demanda Nikky, c'est quoi ?

Tsukasa contrôle le temps et Zero peut manipuler la mémoire, lui répondit Hizumi le plus gracieusement du monde.

On sentait quand il parlait qu'il avait dû recevoir une éducation digne des plus grandes familles de l'archipel. Mais la mélancolie de son regard contrastait avec la légèreté de sa voix.

Et bien, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, s'écria Hitomi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kai nous a dit qu'on pourrait pas se débrouiller toute seule ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ?

Et bien, Gackt ne peut être vaincu que si le coup de grâce est donné par un humain, et nous ne le sommes plus depuis longtemps, répondit Hizumi avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Et Kai, appela Miyako, quel est ton pouvoir à toi ?

Le pouvoir de guérison comme Hitomi, dit-il, sauf que je peux guérir les vampires aussi.

Où sont Reita et Karyu ? Demanda Hizumi passablement contrarié.

Karyu ne se sent pas assez fort pour rester dans la même pièce qu'elles pour l'instant. Et Reita ne souhaite pas les voir non plus. Tu sais comment il est. Répondit Aoi, avec un sourire.

Je vous prie mesdemoiselles de bien vouloir pardonner à Karyu, dit Hizumi. Il n'est un vampire que depuis 50 ans et il a encore beaucoup de mal à gérer sa soif de sang avec des humains à portée de crocs. Sinon son pouvoir à lui c'est le feu, dit Hizumi en tournant la tête pour regarder Akumi.

Merci. Répondit-elle.

En ce qui concerne Reita, dit Hizumi, je suis désolé mais il vous faudra attendre pour le rencontrer. Il a les humains en horreur, c'est donc très difficile pour lui. Mais Nikky, tu peux peut-être nous dire où il se trouve. C'est le lien qui l'a unit à sa dernière victime, peut-être que c'est aussi celui là que tu partage avec lui.

Je n'ai pas envie de savoir où il se trouve, je te remercie, répondit-elle hargneuse. Je n'apprécie pas plus les vampires qu'il n'apprécie les humains. Et c'est quand même lui qui m'a fait venir c'est pas à moi de le rejoindre.

Mais on dirait que tu es vexée, dit Miyako avec étonnement.

Pas du tout, je trouve juste que c'est vraiment un manque de savoir vivre et que ce serait la moindre des choses qu'il soit là et qu'il s'excuse pour la façon dont on a été traitées.

Nikky a raison, dit Hizumi, je m'excuse en leur nom. Je suis navré que cela se soit passé de cette façon. Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, laissez nous vous montrer vos chambres, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Mise au point

Hizumi les précéda dans l'escalier de marbre, le château était impressionnant et étrange. Nikky avait plus l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux château fort français, plutôt que dans un château médiéval japonais. Ils montèrent au premier étage où se trouvaient cinq chambres chacune avec sa salle de bain individuelle.

Ce sera votre étage, dit Hizumi. Kai, Uruha, Aoi, Ruki et Reita sont à l'étage au-dessus, et Karyu, Tsukasa, Zero et moi sommes au troisième. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras très bien ici, dit-il en regardant Akumi.

Merci Hizumi. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. Il faut que l'on discute un peu et que l'on se repose. Je suis épuisée, dit Miyako en souriant.

Très bien, on vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. Et on dîne à 19h. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Hizumi s'inclina et repartit en direction du salon accompagné par Ruki et Tsukasa, les autres étaient restés en bas.

Bon, allons dans nos chambres. On se retrouve dans celle-ci, dans 30mn. Ça vous va ? Demanda Hitomi.

Très bien, s'écrièrent-elles et elles partirent toutes prendre possession des lieux.

Nikky prit la deuxième chambre sur la gauche. Elle était dans les tons crèmes et les boiseries étaient d'un style gothique presque caricatural quand on pensait que ce château était habité par des vampires. Elle s'allongea sur le lit pour réfléchir et le visage de Reita, elle le savait maintenant, lui revint en mémoire. C'était quoi son problème ? Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais elle s'était effectivement sentie vexée tout à l'heure quand Hizumi a donner la raison de son absence. Après tout elle ne lui avait rien demandé et il se comportait comme si elle l'incommodait. Elle se demanda avec angoisse quel lien ils avaient établis quand il l'avait mordu, mais elle le découvrirait suffisamment tôt.

30mn plus tard, les filles étaient réunies dans la chambre d'Hitomi.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Akumi.

Je trouve ça super, il est beau ! Et je l'aime ! Répondit Hitomi.

Tout ce que tu ressens pour lui est faux ! Alors fais attention ! Avertit Reina. Moi, en tout cas, ça me fait un peu peur. Ruki est étrange, vous avez vu son regard ! Il a quelque chose de métallique, de froid. Et puis vous avez entendu il peut me contrôler quand il veut. C'est plutôt flippant.

Oui, c'est pas rassurant, enchaîna Miyako. Moi, je ne peux rien refuser à Aoi, quoi qu'il me demande je le ferai sans même une hésitation.

Quoi ? s'exclama Nikky. Toi aussi il t'a rendue folle de lui ? Mais à quoi ça peut bien leur servir ? C'est dingue !

Non, calme toi, tu ne m'as pas comprise. C'est le lien qui nous unit, repris Miyako. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça le lien de domination.

Moi, Uruha me plaît !

C'est pas étonnant Reina. C'est toi mais en homme immortel, rigola Akumi.

Bon si on revenait aux choses sérieuses, amorça Nikky. Vous en pensez quoi vous de toute cette histoire ? Je pense qu'Hizumi est quelqu'un de bien. Je crois ce qu'il nous a dit. Mais ils sont tous si différents, je ne sais pas si on peut leur faire confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Akumi ?

Moi je le crois. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans ses pensées, tout cela est la réalité et ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous faire de mal. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que je peux voir que ce qu'il m'autorise à voir. Alors je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, répondit Akumi.

En tout cas, moi, je comprends pourquoi on parle de l'attraction que les vampires exercent sur leurs victimes. Ils sont terriblement séduisants ! Enfin, pour ceux qu'on a déjà rencontré, dit Reina.

Ça fait parti de leurs armes pour se nourrir. Essayez de ne pas l'oublier ! Surtout toi Hitomi ! Prévint Nikky.

Ouais, ouais ! Tu peux parler, Nikky ! Tout le monde t'a vu rougir quand Hizumi t'as pris la main. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça ?

C'est vrai. Mais je me suis ressaisie. C'est le plus important. Et puis je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit Nikky sur la défensive.

Bon, allons nous habiller pour le dîner. Hizumi me fait savoir que pour le repas il y a des tenues à notre disposition dans les armoires, dit Akumi.

Très bien, on se retrouve en bas, lança Reina en partant gaiement vers sa chambre.

Nikky repris le chemin de sa chambre, elle avançait dans le couloir quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. 'J'ai eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui !' se dit-elle. Une ombre la regarda entrer dans sa chambre avant de disparaître dans les étages du château.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Connaissance

Les filles se réunirent en haut de l'escalier avant de descendre rejoindre les garçons pour le dîner. Reina et Hitomi étaient comme folles. Il faut dire que les tenues qu'ils leur avaient préparées étaient magnifiques. Nikky avait une robe dans le plus pur style gothique qui était de couleur lavande avec des nœuds noirs. Hitomi avait une robe jaune dans le même style. Reina en avait une vert émeraude dans un style plus punk avec tout un pan déchiré. Akumi avait une jolie robe de bal classique de couleur rouge. Et enfin Miyako avait une robe bleue qui ressemblait beaucoup aux robes sous l'empire romain. Elles s'apprêtaient à descendre quand Kai, Hizumi, Ruki, Tsukasa et Aoi s'approchèrent. Ils eurent un mouvement d'approbation en voyant les robes.

Hizumi s'approcha de Nikky, lui prit la main et lui dit à l'oreille : « viens, il faut qu'on parle. » Puis il l'emmena dans sa chambre au troisième étage du château.

Kai proposa son bras à Reina, Ruki à Akumi, Tsukasa à Hitomi qui se promit de ne plus jamais le lâcher, et Aoi à Miyako.

Miyako était nerveuse, le lien qui la reliait à Aoi la préoccupait beaucoup. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne l'utiliserai que si j'y suis obligé. Je n'aime pas contrôler les gens. » Elle le regarda effrayée : « Comment tu as su ? »

Je lis dans les pensées, tu as oublié ? D'ailleurs certaines de tes amies ont des pensées peu catholiques, dit-il en jetant un regard dégouté vers Hitomi.

Miyako ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Décidément ces vampires étaient intéressants. Il lui tardait de faire plus ample connaissance avec Zero. Il l'avait beaucoup intriguée lors de leur entrevue plus tôt dans la journée.

Akumi se sentait étrangement bien au bras de Ruki. Il lui semblait plus posé et moins arrogant que l'après-midi. Elle se risqua à engager la conversation :

Quel âge as-tu ? Enfin, en tant que vampire je veux dire...

J'ai 375 ans. Je suis le deuxième après Hizumi. Je l'ai rencontré il y a 200 ans, c'était le bon temps, dit-il un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

Ça fait quoi d'être un vampire ? Osa-t-elle encore lui demander.

Ça fait quoi d'être humain ? Lui demanda-t-il à son tour, plongeant ses yeux glacés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Et bien, on est pleins d'émotions, on est fragiles et c'est ce qui fait notre force. Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

A ces mots, il se referma immédiatement. Elle s'excusa tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le blesser, mais elle ne voulu pas lire dans ses pensées.

Reina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Demanda Kai, apparemment décidé à en savoir plus sur ses invitées.

Je suis vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements. Mais ceux que je vends ne sont pas de cette qualité là, dit-elle en passant un doigt rêveur sur sa robe.

Et c'est intéressant comme boulot ?

Bof, ça va, ça vient. Ça dépend des jours. Et toi tu faisais quoi dans la vie ? Enfin, si je peux dire...

J'étais dans l'immobilier de luxe. Je vendais des demeures cossues partout en Europe. C'était très intéressant. D'ailleurs, j'ai continué à exercer après être devenu vampire.

Vraiment ? Tu as dû avoir une vie palpitante, le complimenta Reina. Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Tu as vraiment su nous rassurer. Je t'en remercie.

Y a pas de quoi, répondit Kai un peu gêné.

Reina se tut, elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser, elle l'aimait bien. Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Derrière eux, Hitomi collait Tsukasa.

Dis-moi Tsukasa ? Il dure combien de temps le lien entre nous ?

Pour toujours, répondit-il de sa voix suave.

C'est toujours le même lien que tu crée avec les filles ? Continua Hitomi un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

Non et heureusement,s'exclama Tsukasa. Se serait épuisant, dit-il dans un rire.

Hitomi fondit littéralement. Puis elle se souvint des paroles de Nikky et essaya de retrouver la raison. Après tout c'était des inconnus, des ennemis potentiels, et elles étaient à leur merci.

Deux étages au-dessus d'eux, Hizumi et Nikky étaient arrivés dans les appartements du vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : rencontre

Entre, je t'en prie, dit Hizumi en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

Nikky n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, elle se retrouvait seule, séparée de ses nouvelles amies, avec un vampire beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui échapper si les choses tournaient mal.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire, lui dit Hizumi avec un regard rassurant. Je voulais simplement que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Nikky.

Parce que je crois que tu es le leader des filles et je suis celui des vampires. Je pense donc qu'il serait judicieux que l'on se parle pour savoir quelle conduite donner à notre petit groupe.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de mon avis, avec tes 400 ans tu es bien plus expérimenté que moi.

Oui, mais j'ai perdu mon humanité il y a bien longtemps et je ne me sens pas capable de gérer une bande d'humaines... aussi jolies soient-elles, dit-il transperçant Nikky d'un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Bon, alors si tu veux que je coopère avec toi, il va falloir la jouer franc-jeu. Et il va surtout falloir que tu me prouves que tu la tiens ton équipe de vampires.

Et comment je peux faire ça ?

Déjà, je refuse que Tsukasa profite d'Hitomi. Ce lien c'est débile, c'est dégradant ! Et puis je vois même pas à quoi ça peut vous servir. Un lien c'est censé être bénéfique pour le vampire, non ?

Oui. Et celui-ci l'est. C'est même l'un des plus avantageux. Le vampire a quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui ; Hitomi le laisserait se nourrir d'elle, ou lui trouverait des victimes, etc... sans jamais le mettre en danger. Et en plus elle est consentante, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec le lien de domination par exemple.

Oui et bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas qu'il abuse d'elle. Vous avez été obligés de nous mordre pour nous ramener, je comprends. Mais il est hors de question que vous abusiez de cette supériorité.

Très bien, fit Hizumi, c'est noté. Je leur ferais part de tes réticences. Et je leur dirais de ne pas utiliser le lien à des fins personnelles. Ça te va ?

Très bien. Et toi, Hizumi, tu contrôles les esprits c'est ça ? En quoi ça consiste quand on est un vampire de 400 ans exactement ?

Eh bien, je peux te faire ressentir ce que je veux et tu seras convaincue que c'est la vérité. Je peux te rendre nerveuse, heureuse, mélancolique, suicidaire, folle de joie ou... amoureuse... dit-il toujours avec son regard pointé sur Nikky, je peux également te faire tout oublier. Bref, je peux modeler ton cerveau comme je le souhaite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà donner l'ordre de ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs sans raison et surtout pas sur vous. Exactement comme vous n'utiliserez pas vos pouvoirs sur nous, affirma-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur.

Oui, de la même façon, dit Nikky qui commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, on va vous aider pour les Loups-Garous mais il faudrait qu'on en sache un peu plus.

Nous avons encore le temps, ils s'organisent pour l'instant. Aoi m'a dit que nous avons au moins 2 mois pour nous préparer, si l'on tarde plus par contre, on ne pourra plus rien faire. Mais avant de les attaquer il faut qu'on forme une seule équipe tous ensemble, soudée.

Ok, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Celle qui se méfie le plus de vous, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, j'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez des choses et je n'aime pas l'idée que si vous le vouliez vous pourriez faire ce que vous voulez de nous. Alors je marche, mais si il se passe le moindre problème avec Tsukasa par exemple, tu ne pourras plus compter sur moi.

Très bien, c'est noté. Il ne se passera rien. Je te le promets. Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils s'imaginent des choses.

Mais, vous mangez... comme nous ? Demanda-t-elle très intriguée.

Non, on aura des verres de 0 négatif. Enfin... si ça ne vous coupe pas l'appétit ?

Non, en ce qui me concerne ça ne me dérange pas. Du coup Karyu et Reita seront présents ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Karyu oui, dit-il en prenant son bras et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la grande chambre gothique, en ce qui concerne Reita, je ne crois pas.

Et bien... mon sang ne doit vraiment pas être bon, si je lui fait cet effet là, dit-elle sarcastique.

Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Hizumi, Reita est très méfiant et sauvage. Il viendra, il se présentera à toi quand il le jugera utile. Il n'est pas du genre à se lier ni à apprécier les dîners mondains. Et puis, est-ce que c'est vraiment si important ?

Disons que le fait de ne pas savoir quel lien m'unit à lui m'angoisse un peu. J'aimerai quand même savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Et puis si tu veux qu'on soit une vraie équipe il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître... tous, répondit-elle.

Tout en marchant, ils étaient arrivés à la salle à manger. Hizumi s'arrêta devant la porte. On entendait des bruits de discussions et des rires.

Et bien, dit Hizumi, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Si on les rejoignait ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Hizumi ouvrit la porte et ils rejoignirent la table pour le dîner.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : Repas

Les humaines et les vampires s'étaient répartis autour de la table en laissant les places en bout de table pour Hizumi et Nikky. Hizumi accompagna Nikky à sa place et lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir plus facilement. Elle s'assit en le remerciant. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Nikky quand il repoussa la chaise. Il regagna ensuite sa place. Elle remarqua alors un vampire sur sa droite en train de siroter son verre à l'aide d'une paille. Elle l'interpela.

Karyu, c'est ça ? Lui dit-elle. Je suis Nikky. Enchantée.

Moi aussi, dit-il son regard de prédateur dirigé vers elle.

Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as pu nous rejoindre, dit-elle encore.

Oui, c'est quand même plus pratique si tout le monde est là, pour constituer une équipe, dit-il ironique.

Tout le monde n'est pas là, remarqua Reina lâchant pendant un instant sa conversation avec Uruha.

Reita ne viendra pas ce soir. N'en parlons plus et faisons connaissance, dit Hizumi.

Miyako se pencha vers Nikky.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle désignant Hizumi d'un mouvement du menton.

Rien, répondit Nikky, on a discuté c'est tout.

Dans sa chambre, pendant 30mn, tu te moques de moi ? Insista Miyako.

Pas du tout, c'est la stricte vérité, demande lui si tu ne me crois pas, répondit Nikky plutôt énervée.

Tout cela ne lui allait pas, elle se sentait manipulée par ces vampires. Hizumi était terriblement séduisant et il en jouait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse avoir, il fallait qu'elle se méfie d'eux et d'Hizumi en particulier. Elle sentait bien, qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus et qu'elle cherchait son regard mais il ne fallait pas. Elle devait se raisonner. Aussi changea-t-elle le cours de la conversation.

Et toi, Miyako ? Tu as fait connaissance avec Aoi ? Comment est-il ? Demanda Nikky

Il est très sympa, peut-être un peu trop sérieux, dit-elle. Mais c'est Zero qui m'intrigue, il ne dit rien et observe, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qu'il pense, dit-elle rêveuse.

Zero, appela Nikky, tu ne t'es même pas présenté tout à l'heure, on ne connait même pas le son de ta voix, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Je n'aime pas parler, répondit-il, alors je te dirais simplement que j'ai 200 ans, que je n'aime pas spécialement les humains, comme nous tous ici, mais que vous avez l'air cool.

Je te remercie pour ta franchise. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut dans une équipe, dit Nikky avant d'ajouter en regardant Hizumi droit dans les yeux, la franchise !

Le repas est prêt, hurla Kai en jaillissant de la cuisine, je vous ai fait des lasagnes, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Super, j'adore ça, cria Hitomi en se jetant dans les bras de Tsukasa.

Hitomi ! Un peu de tenue, et rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, lui dit Nikky avec sévérité.

Elle a raison Tsukasa, renchérit Hizumi, n'abuse pas d'Hitomi, je lui ai fait ma promesse. Et tu ne voudrais pas que je manque à ma promesse, dit-il en fixant un regard plus que menaçant sur Tsukasa.

Pas de souci, répondit ce dernier, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Kai servit à chacune des filles une part de lasagne et apporta aux garçons un verre et une bouteille remplis de sang, puis regagna sa place entre Nikky et Miyako.

Itadakimasu, dit-il.

Tout le monde lui répondit en cœur et ils commencèrent à manger. Les lasagnes étaient fameuses et les filles ne se gênèrent pas pour complimenter Kai sur sa cuisine. Il les remercia avec émotion, il était rare qu'on le félicite pour sa cuisine, il ne vivait qu'avec des vampires ! Karyu se jeta sur son verre de sang, on sentait bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces effluves de sang frais. Hizumi toucha à peine à son verre, à 400 ans il pouvait se passer de sang beaucoup plus facilement. Il ne lâcha pas Nikky du regard pendant tout le repas. Cette fille lui rappelait... Non il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait plus, c'était il y a si longtemps. Il entendit un bruit d'ailes. « Tiens, Reita est rentré se dit-il. ». Le repas touchait à sa fin. Uruha suggéra au groupe d'aller jouer aux jeux vidéos, ils acceptèrent. Nikky décida de retourner dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas à l'aise et n'aimait pas la façon dont Hizumi la regardait. Elle devait réfléchir au calme.

Tu t'en vas, lui demanda doucement Hizumi.

Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondit Nikky en lui souriant.

Bien, alors bonne nuit Nikky, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Nikky passa au rouge vif, alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

Bonne nuit Hizumi, bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Danger

Nikky ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'effondra sur le lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être ce genre de garçon. Au contraire, elle aurait pu jurer que ce genre de relation ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Alors à quoi jouait-il ? « Je lui poserai la question demain. » se dit-elle. Après tout il avait promis de jouer franc-jeu avec elle, il avait promis ! Et puis elle ne voulait pas avoir de relation, ni ici, ni avec eux, ni jamais. Depuis Ryo, c'était trop dur. Elle avait été tellement heureuse avec lui jusqu'au jour où ce vampire l'avait tué. Non, elle ne le remplacerait jamais et surtout pas par... un monstre... Épuisée par sa journée, elle finit par s'endormir sur le lit.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, elle regarda le réveil, il était 3h30. Elle se tourna et se figea. Dans le fauteuil en face de son lit, contre le mur, se trouvait un homme qui la regardait fixement. Elle invoqua une boule d'énergie avant de lui crier :

Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, affirma-t-il en se levant et en entrant dans la lumière de la lune.

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, mais se reprit aussitôt.

Reita ! Dit-elle sans relâcher sa vigilance, sa boule d'énergie toujours dans la main.

Il était encore plus beau, avec ce costume sombre, que dans le flash qu'elle avait eu. Une vague de rage la submergea, comment osait-il ? Après s'être moqué d'elle tout ce temps, se pointer ici, dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, lui dit-il. Hizumi m'a dit que tu n'appréciais pas mon attitude vis-à-vis de vous et de toi en particulier, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te dire que ça m'était égal.

Alors ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Va-t-en, lui cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ainsi ? Il était encore plus arrogant que Ruki, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle lui lança la boule d'énergie avant d'en invoquer une autre, sachant que, bien sûr, elle ne lui ferait pas grand chose. Reita éclata de rire et fit voler la boule d'énergie en éclats avant même qu'elle ne le touche.

Pauvres humains, dit-il mauvais, tu pensais vraiment que ça allait me toucher ? Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que tu as l'air de le penser, aboya-t-il menaçant.

Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que ton chef, Hizumi, souhaite que nous fassions équipe ? Lui demanda Nikky en commençant vraiment à avoir peur.

De quoi était-il capable ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas peur d'Hizumi, peut-être qu'il allait la tuer sans même une hésitation et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Il était peut-être plus jeune qu'Hizumi mais c'était loin d'être un petit nouveau, elle le sentait.

Il pense ce qu'il veut, lui répondit-il, moi je ne fais équipe qu'avec mes compagnons. Et vous, vous êtes notre handicap obligatoire. Si on avait pas eu besoin d'humains pour tuer Gackt crois bien qu'on s'en serait chargés tout seuls. Et si je n'avais pas besoin de sang humain pour vivre, c'est moi qui vous aurait exterminé jusqu'au dernier, dit-il tout en avançant vers le lit.

Nikky commença à reculer contre le mur mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. En un éclair, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Il était au-dessus d'elle lui tenant les bras au-dessus de la tête. Elle fut prise de panique, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle commença à pleurer alors que la boule d'énergie mourrait dans sa main.

N'essaie même pas de bouger, lui dit-il, je contrôle tes mouvements.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, retrouvant peu à peu son sang froid.

Je veux savoir qui tu es, après tout, nous sommes liés maintenant, dit-il avec un regard mauvais en passant la langue sur ses crocs qui luisait dans la lumière.

Je te répondrais quand tu m'auras dit en quoi consiste ce lien, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit, hurla-t-il resserrant son étreinte.

D'accord, dit-elle étouffant un cri de douleur, je... je suis une sorcière. Je... je...

Tu quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il, libérant un peu les poignets de Nikky.

JE TE HAIS ! hurla-t-elle, toi et tout ceux de ta race !

Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais quand Hizumi t'a embrassée, dit-il en riant, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu lui aurais dit. Vous êtes tous pareils ! Ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Laisse moi partir, cria-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

Il la regarda avec surprise une seconde, puis lui dévoilant ses crocs, il commença à descendre vers son cou, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Ne me touche pas, laisse moi !, hurla-t-elle, totalement prise de panique à présent.

Au moment où il allait la mordre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence. Hizumi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Reita, dit-il calmement, arrête de faire l'imbécile, va-t-en.

Reita regarda Hizumi puis Nikky.

Je suis désolé ! On continuera cette discussion plus tard, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Nikky.

Puis il se transforma en aigle et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Nikky le sentait, ses nerfs allaient craquer. Elle éclata en sanglots. Hizumi referma la porte, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était passé, ça ruinerait tout ses efforts. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit Nikky dans ses bras. Elle essaya de le repousser mais n'en eut pas la force, et elle s'abandonna, en larmes, dans son étreinte froide et rassurante.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Réconfort

Elle s'était endormie dans les bras d'Hizumi. Il avait préféré ne pas bouger et était resté pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il faut que j'arrête, se dit-il, mais elle lui ressemble tellement ! Non, elle est morte depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Nikky ouvrit les yeux et vit Hizumi à côté d'elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du vampire.

N'aie pas peur, lui dit-il, il est parti. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il se soit comporté comme ça avec toi, je vais le réprimander. Ça n'arrivera plus, lui assura-t-il.

Nikky le regarda, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, il l'avait secouru mais n'avait pas semblé en vouloir à Reita, comme si... Oui, comme si il le comprenait ! Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

Hizumi, commença-t-elle, pourquoi il a voulu faire ça ? Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi et pas avec lui ?

Parce que tu avais besoin de moi, pas lui ! Quant à savoir pourquoi il a fait ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Sa haine des humains doit être plus profonde que je ne le pensais, dit-il d'un air navré. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait et publiquement encore. Je n'admettrai pas qu'il te manque de respect plus longtemps, dit-il rageusement. Par contre, je voudrais te demander un service.

Quoi ? Demanda Nikky avec appréhension.

J'aimerai que tout ceci reste entre nous trois. Il s'excusera publiquement, on dira que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas daigné se montrer plus tôt, mais il ne faut pas que le reste se sache. S'il te plaît...

Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Parce que je te le demande. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à amener les autres à l'idée de coopérer avec vous. Si ils apprennent que Reita n'en a rien à faire et ose porter la main sur toi, je perdrais mon autorité et je ne pourrais plus les contrôler. En tout cas pas tous, Ruki suivrai Reita n'importe où ainsi que Aoi et se sont les trois vampires les plus âgés et donc les plus dangereux après moi. Je t'en supplie Nikky, fais ça pour moi.

D'accord, répondit-elle après un soupir, pour toi, parce que tu m'as sauvée, mais sache que si j'en ai l'occasion, je le tuerai !

Merci, lui dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix retentit dans la chambre.

Allez debout là-de...

Hitomi ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Nikky s'était figée dans les bras d'Hizumi, il lança un regard noir à Hitomi qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle finit par s'excuser et partit en refermant la porte.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Paniqua Nikky en repoussant Hizumi.

Rien, tu vas juste descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Lui demanda Nikky.

Tu leur diras que ça ne les regarde pas, mais qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Tu leur diras que je te remerciai.

Elle ne me croiront jamais !

Elle me croiront moi, si je le veux ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Non ! N'utilise pas ton pouvoir je t'en prie, le supplia Nikky se rappelant avec angoisse celui de Reita.

Elle eut un frisson à cette idée. Hizumi lui mit un bras sur les épaules et l'emmena vers la salle à manger. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance, arrivés devant la porte il la lâcha et lui dit :

Je vais régler son compte à Reita ! On se retrouve plus tard, il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla d'un pas léger.

Le cœur de Nikky battait à tout rompre, Hitomi avait déjà dû leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vu : elle et Hizumi enlacés sur son lit. Elle chassa l'image de son esprit d'un mouvement de tête. Un peu de courage , se dit-elle, il ne s'est rien passé, je n'ai pas à avoir honte. La promesse qu'elle avait faîte à Hizumi lui revint en mémoire, elle ne leur parlerait pas de Reita. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans la salle à manger.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 : Explications

Hitomi entra dans la salle à manger, elle était rouge de colère.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandèrent les autres.

La salle à manger était déserte, les vampires n'étaient pas des lèves-tôt et il n'était que 8h30 du matin. Elles avaient ressenties le besoin de se retrouver entre elles et avaient envoyé Hitomi réveiller Nikky.

Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge ? Lui demanda Reina en riant, elle dormait à poil ? Ajouta-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire suivie par les autres.

Pire... dit Hitomi, dont le ton sérieux calma tout le monde.

Et ben quoi, demanda impatiemment Miyako, et pourquoi elle est pas avec toi ? Elle descend ou pas ?

Je ne pense pas, répondit Hitomi, elle avait l'air... occupée.

Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ! s'énerva Akumi, soit plus claire ! Tu es montée la chercher et...

Et... et... elle n'était pas seule !

Les filles la regardèrent avec des yeux amusés.

Eh ben quoi, elle a bien le droit de leur parler quand même, non ? Dit Reina en ricanant.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlaient, dit Hitomi.

Miyako vint se poster face à elle.

Bon, maintenant ça suffit tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ou je demande à Akumi d'utiliser son pouvoir sur toi !

Elle était avec Hizumi sur son lit et ils... Ils étaient enlacés tout les deux, hurla-t-elle. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Après m'avoir interdit de faire quoi que ce soit avec Tsukasa ! Elle n'hésite pas à sauter sur Hizumi !

Hitomi était folle de rage. Les autres la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elles n'auraient jamais pensé ça de Nikky. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

Il doit y avoir une raison à tout cela, dit sagement Akumi, on lui demandera une explication dès qu'elle arrivera. En attendant allons prendre le café. Kai nous a fait porter des croissants je crois.

Les filles la suivirent jusqu'à la table, elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à boire leur café en silence. La tension était palpable quand Nikky ouvrit la porte.

Ah ! Tu as réussi à te libérer ? Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangée au moins ? Demanda Hitomi sur un ton rageur.

Je vais t'expliquer, lui répondit Nikky.

Alors c'était vrai ? Demanda avec incrédulité Miyako, tu étais bien avec Hizumi, dans ta chambre, sur ton lit ?

C'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit Nikky visiblement gênée.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse, pensa-t-elle, on n'a rien fait de mal.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, assura-t-elle.

Ben voyons, répondit Hitomi, c'est pratique !

Il est venu me voir ce matin pour me demander quelque chose et pour me remercier il m'a prise dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hitomi est entrée, lança Nikky d'une traite.

Te remercier de quoi s'il te plaît ? De lui avoir prêté un bout de lit ? Vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand je suis rentrée, je le dérangeait clairement.

Hitomi criait presque. Elle était hors d'elle. Si elle avait su... elle aurait rejoint Tsukasa hier soir. Mais non, elle s'était dit que les paroles de Nikky était pleines de bon sens. Et pourtant... Comment avait-elle pu la trahir ainsi ?

Il me remerciait pour... commença Nikky, pour...

Et puis on l'a tous vu t'embrasser hier soir quand tu es partie, l'interrompit Reina venant au secours d'Hitomi.

C'était rien, c'était pour dire bonne nuit. En France on fait tous ça. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire, répondit Nikky.

Oui, mais il n'est pas français, dit Miyako.

Il a vécu en France pendant presque 100 ans, dit soudain Akumi, il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise, enfin c'est ce que je lis dans ses pensées.

Et ce matin c'était pour qu'elle soit à l'aise aussi ? Aboya Hitomi.

Non, c'était pour la remercier, répondit Akumi, la remercier d'avoir accepté la mission avec eux.

Nikky remercia intérieurement Hizumi et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un peu plus et elle leur avouait tout ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. Hitomi la regarda d'un air suspicieux, il lui en faudrait certainement plus pour la croire. Mais apparemment l'intervention d'Hizumi par l'intermédiaire d'Akumi l'avait convaincue pour l'instant.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 : Matin difficile

Nikky s'installa à table pour prendre son café. Le silence était pesant mais après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, ce calme lui faisait du bien. Elle finit tout de même par demander :

Comment s'est passée votre soirée ?

Eh bien, j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Zero, comme je le voulais, répondit Miyako le sourire aux lèvres, il est terriblement mystérieux, et plutôt gentil aussi, malgré qu'il n'aime pas les humains.

A ces mots, Nikky tressaillit, les souvenirs de la nuit jaillissant dans son esprit avec l'image de Reita en premier plan. Il était si effrayant et attirant à la fois. Elle secoua la tête, non, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Méfie-toi quand même Miyako, on ne sait jamais, lui dit Nikky.

Arrête, s'il te plaît, si il avait voulu il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi ce matin. Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire, lâcha Hitomi.

C'est vrai, j'ai relâché ma vigilance, admit Nikky, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-elle d'un air convaincu. Puis elle reprit, et avec Aoi ? Il a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Hizumi leur a dit de ne pas le faire. C'est dingue comme ils l'admirent, répondit Miyako.

Oui, c'est dingue, répondit Nikky sur un ton plus ironique qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Moi j'ai parlé un peu avec Ruki, dit Reina, il est un peu fou, j'aime ça. Mais il se braque pour un rien.

Non, il est sensible c'est tout, ajouta Akumi comme pour le défendre, tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Kai est vraiment adorable par contre, une vraie perle. J'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un vampire aussi gentil.

Moi j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Tsukasa, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Et je n'ai fait que parler, ajouta Hitomi à l'intention de Nikky.

Je te crois, lui répondit cette dernière agacée.

Et toi Nikky ? Lui demanda Akumi, tu as l'air fatiguée ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Pas vraiment. La nuit fut courte.

Cette nuit j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre du bruit venant de ta chambre, lui dit Reina, c'était quoi ?

Rien, j'ai du faire un cauchemar, mentit Nikky.

Elle réalisa soudain que les chambres étaient drôlement bien insonorisées si aucune des filles ne l'avait entendu crier. Reita le savait. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Ouais, c'est ça un cauchemar ou alors Hizumi t'a rejoint plus tôt que tu ne le dis, ironisa Hitomi.

Écoute Hitomi, crois ce que tu veux ! D'accord ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, lui non plus et je ne te dois aucune explications. Si la vérité ne te conviens pas je n'y peut rien. Mais arrête, je t'en prie, arrête. J'ai passé une nuit abominable et j'aimerai bien un peu de calme avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent.

Ok, excuse moi, reprit Hitomi, je te crois, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit. Il m'a regardé méchamment quand je vous ai dérangés, il m'a vraiment fait peur.

Il ne te fera rien, affirma Nikky, je t'en fais la promesse.

Et si on allait se faire un petit jeu sur la console ? Histoire de se détendre, proposa Akumi.

Excellente idée, reprit Miyako, allez allons-y !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la télé qui prenait tout un mur du salon et décidèrent de faire un Guitar Hero. Après tout quoi de mieux pour se détendre que de se prendre pour une rock star ! Akumi, choisit la première guitare, Reina la deuxième, Hitomi la batterie, Miyako la basse et Nikky se retrouva au chant bien malgré elle. La chanson se lança c'était R.E.M fuyu no genshou des D'espairs Ray. La chanson préférée de Nikky. Elle s'appliqua à ne pas dénaturer le chant si fluide du chanteur de la formation japonaise. Elle était tellement concentrée, emportée par la chanson qu'elle ne les entendit pas entrer.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 : Excuses ?

Tu chantes plutôt bien !

Nikky se figea. Cette voix dans son dos. C'était... Elle se retourna lentement et là elle le vit à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, instinctivement une boule d'énergie se créa dans sa main. Elle s'apprêtait à la lui lancer quand Hizumi lui prit la main ; la boule d'énergie disparut instantanément.

Du calme, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui dit-il à l'oreille en la prenant par la taille et en se mettant derrière elle, il ne peut pas t'atteindre.

Les filles se détendirent quand elles virent qu'Hizumi avait repris la situation en main. Hitomi les regarda bizarrement puis passa devant Nikky pour rejoindre Tsukasa. Akumi fut la première à prendre la parole.

Alors ce doit être toi le fameux Reita, lui dit-elle en se postant devant lui.

Elle est trop près, se dit Nikky, il va la tuer.

Ne t'inquiète pas lui susurra de nouveau Hizumi à l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte sur sa taille.

Ce geste calma Nikky instantanément, elle se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir pour l'apaiser. Et si c'était le cas, elle l'en remercierait plus tard.

Oui, c'est moi, répondit Reita sans lâcher Nikky du regard.

Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Nikky ? Demanda Hizumi.

Si, mais j'aimerai que tu la lâches d'abord, lui répondit Reita avec un sourire.

C'est bon Hizumi, dit Nikky en le repoussant doucement, je peux gérer seule.

Ok.

Hizumi s'éloigna en jetant un regard menaçant à Reita.

Nikky, commença ce dernier, je suis profondément désolé pour ce qui s'est passé et pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée, dit-il sans la moindre trace de sincérité.

J'imagine que je devrais me satisfaire de ça, dit-elle pleine d'assurance.

Étant donné que tu n'auras rien de plus, oui, lui répondit-il.

Très bien, sache que je suis, au moins, aussi désolée que toi que ça se soit passé ainsi, mais la prochaine fois je serai prête.

Il éclata de rire.

C'était énervant à la fin, c'était quoi son problème ? Il aimait la tourner en ridicule ou quoi ?

Allez, lui dit-il en lui passant un bras sur les épaules. Sans rancune ! Je vais te prouver que je ne t'en veux pas !

Ce contact la fit tressaillir, mais elle ne parvint pas à le repousser. Il utilisait encore son pouvoir, il était vraiment trop fort pour elle. Elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était, elle avait promis à Hizumi de ne pas en parler. Elle lança un regard implorant vers Hizumi, il avait les yeux rivés sur Reita, il ne perdait pas le moindre de ses mouvements prêt à bondir. Ça la rassura un peu.

Comment ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

Je vais te dire le lien qui nous unit, il se pencha à son oreille, très près, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende, et il lui dit, c'est le lien de localisation. Où que tu sois je peux me téléporter vers toi, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Et je sais toujours où tu te trouves, ajouta-t- il sur un ton lourd de menaces, toujours !

Ça suffit ! Reita, lâche-la ! Tu lui fais peur, ordonna Hizumi.

A plus tard princesse, dit Reita à Nikky avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche et de se changer en aigle pour s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Nikky était restée interdite, elle pleurait de rage debout au milieu du salon.

Ouah, vous pouvez tous vous transformer en aigle, comme ça ? Demanda Hitomi avec admiration, je croyais que c'était les chauve-souris, les vampires.

Oui, on se transforment en aigle, répondit Tsukasa en rigolant, avoue que c'est quand même plus classe que les chauves-souris.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.

Ça y est, vous avez fini, demanda Miyako, vous n'avez pas suivi ce qui viens de se passer ou quoi ?

Hizumi tu sais pourquoi il agit comme ça, mais tu me bloques, pourquoi ? Lui demanda Akumi.

Parce que ça ne regarde personne d'autre que lui et Nikky, répondit-il, Nikky, c'est quoi le lien qui t'enchaîne à lui ?

C'est le lien de localisation. C'est vrai qu'il peut toujours me retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle à Hizumi les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je suis désolé, répondit-il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Il savait maintenant pourquoi Reita réagissait ainsi, il avait déjà un doute, mais maintenant il savait. Il allait falloir qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse tout les deux, voir tout les trois.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 : Rapprochements et dissensions

Hizumi prit Nikky par la taille.

Allez viens, on va discuter tout les deux, il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches, lui dit Hizumi en l'entraînant vers la porte.

Elle le repoussa violemment.

Lâche-moi ! Lui hurla-t-elle, vous êtes tous les mêmes je vous hais. Je savais que je pouvais pas vous faire confiance. Vous n'êtes que des monstres !

Elle s'enfuit dans l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma à double tour avant de se jeter sur le lit. Hizumi s'apprêtait à la suivre quand Miyako l'attrapa par le bras.

Laisse lui du temps. Laisse la se calmer. J'irai la voir tout à l'heure et si tu veux toujours lui parler, je lui en ferais part. Mais pour l'instant laisse la tranquille.

Hizumi soupira, il avait une furieuse envie de tuer Reita mais il le comprenait. Il faudra qu'il explique tout ça à Nikky en admettant qu'elle lui pardonne. Il avait besoin d'elle dans l'équipe. Dans l'équipe ou pour lui ? Il secoua la tête chassant cette pensée, puis se retourna vers les autres.

Bon, étant donné les circonstances et si vous êtes d'accord, on va peut-être commencer l'entraînement.

Pas de souci. Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Ruki avec impatience.

On va déjà faire des équipes, il faut que les filles exercent leurs pouvoirs, répondit Hizumi.

Uruha, tu seras avec Reina. Allez vous entraîner dans l'aile sud.

Pas de problème Boss, répondit Uruha en attrapant Reina par la main, il se retourna vers elle et lui dit, y a plein de choses à jeter contre les murs là-bas, pour la télékinésie c'est idéal.

Tant mieux, j'adore exploser des objets contre les murs, rigola Reina en suivant Uruha, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en franchissant la porte.

Karyu, tu vas aller avec Miyako. Vous allez vous entraîner au niveau des écuries. Ça ira ? Tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda Hizumi une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

T'inquiète pas Hizumi, je gère et puis sinon je reviens en volant. Pas de souci. Si Miyako n'a pas trop peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Non, si j'avais peur je serais déjà partie. Et puis, comme on a le même pouvoir, ça va être enrichissant de s'entraîner ensemble.

Ils partirent tout les deux en direction des écuries du château.

Zero tu vas t'entraîner avec Hitomi, elle essaiera de te guérir et il faut surtout qu'elle trouve des parades pour se défendre. Je compte sur toi, vous n'avez qu'à aller du côté de l'aile est.

Allez viens, lança Zero à Hitomi par dessus son épaule.

Elle le suivit après avoir jeté un regard triste à Tsukasa.

Ruki, je te confie Akumi. Ne la fais pas tourner en bourrique ! Prévint Hizumi.

Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Ruki, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Moi, j'ai confiance, dit Akumi à la surprise générale, où veux-tu qu'on s'entraîne Hizumi ?

Euh, le grenier, se sera très bien, dit-il un peu décontenancé, quant aux autres, entraînez-vous entre vous et retrouvez moi Reita, il faut que je lui parle.

Hizumi regagna sa chambre, entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et frappa violemment le mur faisant tomber le plâtre du plafond. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire la nuit précédente. Le comportement de Reita était inadmissible. Il comprenait sa souffrance mais n'arrivait pas à se raisonner.

Reita ! Hurla-t-il. Reita ! Viens ici si t'es un homme !

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui répondit Reita en se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Hizumi attrapa l'oiseau et prit son cou entre ses crocs comme pour le lui briser. Reita repris forme humaine et le repoussa violemment.

Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire Hizumi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

C'est toi mon problème ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, que je pouvais compter sur toi pour tout ça !

Hizumi était visiblement hors de lui. Reita réalisa brusquement qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il détestait les humains et l'idée que cette fille était liée avec lui de la même façon que Malika, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Calme-toi, Hizumi ! Ok, je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Mais tu sais pourquoi, tu connais l'histoire de Malika. Je ne supporte pas que cette fille soit liée à moi de la même manière. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai mordue. Je ne la laisserais pas se rapprocher de moi. C'est hors de question ! Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Je te comprends, mais il faut que tu arrêtes. Je ne te demande pas d'être proche d'elle, je te demande d'être courtois au moins. Je ne te demande même pas de lui parler. Mais ce que tu lui fais vivre est insupportable. En plus, elle est un de nos meilleurs atouts face à Gackt, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

A ces mots, Reita regarda Hizumi droit dans les yeux. Ça y est, il comprenait. Hizumi était en train de perdre les pédales, c'était évident. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de cette fille. Reita lui demanda doucement :

Hizumi, tu ressens quoi pour elle ?

J'en sais rien, répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, elle lui ressemble tellement.

A qui ?

A mon premier amour. C'est son portrait craché. Elle s'appelait Akasha. J'avais totalement refoulé son souvenir mais quand je l'ai vue tout a ressurgit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Reita.

Rien ! On tue Gackt. On les tue. Et on oublie tout ça. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Où sont les autres ?

Nikky est dans sa chambre, Tsukasa, Kai et Aoi sont en bas et les autres s'entraînent.

Bien. Et Nikky ? Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle haïssait les vampires à ce point ?

Non, mais je pense que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Non, c'était avant, c'était fort, je l'ai sentie quand j'étais avec elle. Il faudrait que tu arrives à savoir. Allez ressaisis-toi et va la voir, lui dit Reita. Mais attention, je t'en prie, n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est rien pour nous.

Tu as raison. J'y vais. Mais tu me promets d'être plus correct et d'arrêter de jouer avec elle ?

Je te le jure. Tant que tu me demandes pas de l'emmener en balade, dit Reita en riant.

T'inquiètes pas.

Reita se retourna et commençait à avancer en direction de la porte quand il s'arrêta.

Elle arrive, je sors par la fenêtre. A ce soir Hizumi.

Merci Reita, lui dit Hizumi alors que l'aigle majestueux disparaissait dans le ciel.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14 : Entraînements

Reina suivait toujours Uruha en direction du troisième étage de l'aile sud. Ce château était immense et ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un château japonais.

Uruha ? Pourquoi ce château est si... européen ?

Et bien, c'est Hizumi qui l'a fait construire quand il est rentré de France il y a une centaine d'année. Il avait beaucoup aimé les châteaux forts qu'il avait vu là-bas et comme Kai était dans l'immobilier, ils ont décidés ensemble de construire ce château ici.

Oh, ils se sont rencontrés en Europe ?

Oui, Kai est anglais d'origine. C'est le seul non japonais du groupe. Mais il s'est bien adapté. Bon nous y voilà.

Reina regarda autour d'elle, il y avait en effet de quoi faire dans cette pièce. Il y avait des morceaux de meubles, les tentures avaient été arrachées des fenêtres, comme si un animal s'était acharné dans la pièce. Elle s'y sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Uruha.

Eh bien, parfois l'immortalité rend fou, et on a besoin de se défouler, ce lieu est là pour ça.

Elle le regarda attentivement, il semblait se souvenir des moments qu'il avait lui-même passé ici. Pourtant, il a tout le temps l'air si enjouée, se dit-elle.

Bon, on va commencer, annonça Uruha en sortant de sa torpeur, tu vas me jeter des trucs à la tête et je les figerais avec la glace. C'est quand tu veux.

Ok.

Reina envoya une première table en modérant son effort. Il la glaça sans aucun effort.

Très bien, dit-elle, alors c'est parti !

Elle se mit à lui envoyer des rafales d'objets. Uruha la regardait admiratif, elle maîtrisait vraiment bien son pouvoir. Comme il réfléchissait, il ne vit pas arriver une toute petite balle de golf que Reina lui destinait. Elle le toucha en plein front.

Je t'ai eu, hurla-t-elle, folle de joie.

Je dois bien avouer que tu m'as surpris sur ce coup-là. Tu contrôles drôlement bien ton pouvoir.

Toi aussi, dit-elle avec admiration.

Bon on continue ?

Karyu et Miyako arrivèrent aux écuries. Karyu engagea le premier la conversation :

Tu en es où avec ton pouvoir ?

Pas bien loin. Je n'aime pas l'utiliser parce que je le maîtrise pas bien.

Mais justement, plus tu l'utiliseras, plus tu le maîtriseras.

Et toi tu en es où ?

Je m'en sors, j'ai quand même 50 ans de pratique derrière moi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es beaucoup plus vieux que tu en as l'air.

Alors on commence ?

On commence.

Bien alors commence par mettre le feu à la charrette là-bas et éteint le ensuite.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

Que je l'éteigne ?

Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux créer le feu, donc tu peux l'éteindre. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'utilise pas, si tu ne sais pas l'éteindre.

Bon je vais essayer.

Après plusieurs tentatives et grâce aux conseils avisés de Karyu, elle réussit à allumer le feu et à l'éteindre.

Merci Karyu, je m'en serais jamais sortie sans toi.

Y a pas de mal. Je suis là pour ça.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Vas-y, répondit-il avec appréhension, il se doutait de la question qu'elle allait lui poser.

C'est quoi le problème de Reita ?

J'en sais rien, il ne se lie avec personne. Il peut être très sympa un instant et impossible l'instant d'après. Il est encore moins stable que Ruki. Mais il est très fort et très fiable en cas de conflit. Il n'y a qu'Hizumi qui le connaisse vraiment et Ruki peut-être. Tu devrais demander à Zero, ils sont arrivés en même temps ici. Il en sait peut-être plus.

Merci Karyu. Bon on reprend ?

Zero avançait toujours vers l'aile est sans même se retourner. Hitomi le suivait la tête basse. Elle soupira :

Pourquoi il m'a pas mise avec Tsukasa ?

Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, répondit Zero.

Je vois pas pourquoi. En quoi ça le regarde ?

Ça mettrait la mission en danger, continua Zero toujours sans se retourner.

Ça le gêne pas lui de la mettre en danger avec Nikky ! Cria-t-elle.

Zero se retourna brusquement prêt à la gifler. Elle le regarda avec angoisse.

Ne critique plus jamais Hizumi devant moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Aboya-t-il ses crocs luisants dans la lumière du jour.

Oui, mais je ne faisais que constater. Si être avec l'un de vous, veut dire mettre la mission en péril. Il le fait puisqu'il est avec Nikky.

Il n'est pas avec Nikky. Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Je les ai vu ce matin.

Tu les as vu quoi ? Demanda-t-il hargneux.

Il l'a serrée dans ses bras.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore.

Si y a que ça... dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants puis s'éloigna d'elle.

Je suis avec toi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Non, admit-elle gênée.

Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, allez passons aux choses sérieuses.

Akumi suivait Ruki dans le dédale des escaliers du château. Pourquoi elle avait répondu à Hizumi de cette façon, on ne lui demandait rien. Elle buta dans le dos de Ruki qui s'était arrêté.

Eh ben, tu rêves ? Lui dit-il. Nous y voilà.

Il ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans le grenier du château. Il y avait tout un bric à brac sous la charpente en bois.

Cette charpente est magnifique, dit Akumi.

Oui, j'aime beaucoup venir ici pour réfléchir. Alors ton pouvoir c'est quoi ?

Je suis télépathe, répondit-elle timidement.

Donc ton entraînement sera de découvrir mes pensées les plus secrètes ? Ajouta-t-il un peu effrayé par la perspective.

Je crois oui.

Alors allons-y !

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur deux fauteuils qui trainaient là.

A quoi je pense ? Demanda Ruki

Tu penses...

… que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup cette idée.

C'était pas très dur à deviner, la railla Ruki.

Tu as peur que je découvre des choses que tu ignores toi-même.

Ça suffit ! cria Ruki en se levant d'un bond et en la fixant de son regard métallique.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Akumi, quoi que je découvre ça restera entre nous.

Comment je peux te croire ?

Parce que je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi et que je n'ai rien dit.

Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement.

Merci, dit-elle.

Pourquoi ?

Tu me trouves douée !

Je sens que ça va m'agacer à la longue, dit-il en souriant.

Nikky se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Hizumi bien décidée à en savoir plus. Elle frappa et sans attendre de réponse entra dans la pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15 : Compréhension

Hizumi la regarda entrer, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

Alors Nikky, ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air réellement inquiet.

Pas du tout. J'ai besoin de vérité, de franchise et d'explications. Sinon je m'en vais et je vous laisse à vos histoires.

D'accord, c'est légitime, dit Hizumi en se calant dans son fauteuil, que veux-tu savoir ?

Je pense que tu n'as pas été franc avec moi... depuis le début, dit-elle en le fixant d'un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Tu es toujours trop poli, trop gentil, trop... séducteur.

Et c'est mal parce que ?

Parce que Hitomi est persuadée que je l'empêche d'être avec Tsukasa par pure sadisme puisque, pour elle, toi et moi on prend du bon temps ; parce que je sais plus quoi penser de toi, de moi, de Reita ; parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me manipules et j'aime pas ça.

Pourquoi Hitomi pense-t-elle ça ? On ne l'a pas convaincu Akumi et moi ?

Non, elle dit que tu lui as lancé un regard menaçant, comme si elle t'avait dérangé.

C'est vrai, avoua-t-il sans le moindre trouble, mais après réflexion c'est mieux ainsi. Je lui parlerais si tu veux.

Non, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Pourquoi tu dis que je te manipule ?

Parce que tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ce matin, et rien ne me prouve que c'était la première fois.

Ça l'était, je ne pouvais pas risquer un dérapage devant tout le monde. Même si Reita l'aurait mérité. En ce qui concerne Reita, je vais te raconter son histoire. Il y a bien longtemps, Reita mordit une fille nommée Malika. Ils se retrouvèrent liés par le lien de localisation. Malika tomba amoureuse de Reita et se servit du lien pour le prendre dans ses filets. Il tomba fou amoureux d'elle, ils vécurent heureux quelques temps, Reita refusa toujours de la transformer trouvant que la vie de vampire n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Et un jour, alors qu'il était sorti pour se nourrir, un chasseur de vampire enleva Malika. Il attendit Reita chez lui et lui expliqua qu'il avait enlevé Malika pour le détruire. Reita était convaincu qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Après tout, les humains ne se tuent pas entre eux. Sûr de son fait, il tua le chasseur de vampire. Celui-ci dans son dernier souffle de vie, indiqua à Reita où il pourrait retrouver Malika. Lorsque Reita s'y rendit, il trouva le corps de sa bien-aimée presque entièrement rongé par les rats, elle était morte sous leurs dents depuis au moins 48h. Fou de douleur, il se mit à parcourir la ville tuant au hasard. C'est une semaine plus tard que je l'ai rencontré. Depuis ce jour, il déteste les humains et les trouvent indignes de vivre pour avoir fait subir ça à une fille de leur propre race juste parce qu'elle l'aimait, lui, un vampire.

Hizumi se tût et attendit la réaction de Nikky. Elle pleurait doucement. Elle essuya ses larmes et demanda à Hizumi :

Pourquoi il me déteste moi ?

Il ne te déteste pas. Il a juste peur que ça se reproduise. Il ne veut pas te connaître pour ne pas revivre la même chose. Et toi ? Pourquoi détestes-tu les vampires à ce point ?

Pour la même raison, dit-elle, ils ont tué mon fiancé alors qu'il ignorait jusqu'à leur existence uniquement pour m'atteindre moi.

Toi et Reita avaient plus de points communs que je ne le croyais, ajouta Hizumi pensif.

Tu as dis tout à l'heure que c'était vrai concernant le regard que tu as lancé à Hitomi.

Oui, et ?

En quoi t'a-t-elle dérangé ?

Disons simplement que mes intentions ne sont peut-être pas toujours aussi louables que ça, dit- il en restant évasif.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ce n'est pas important ! Décréta-t-il. J'ai eu une discussion sérieuse avec Reita. Je te jure que tout se passera bien maintenant. Enfin, mieux en tout cas. Il ne te provoquera plus. Est-ce que tu restes avec nous ?

Oui, mais j'en ai pas finit avec toi. Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions te concernant.

C'est trop dangereux pour moi de te dire exactement ce qu'il en est. Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas pour te nuire.

Je te crois.

Ça va être l'heure du déjeuner. Je te laisse rejoindre les filles, nous on va aller se nourrir et on va vous laisser tranquille. On se reverra ce soir au dîner, dit-il en s'élançant par la fenêtre, se transformant dans un bond.

Nikky était seule à présent dans cette immense chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais elle le voulait. Elle comprenait un peu mieux Reita, mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Si elle en avait l'occasion elle le lui dirait. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le lit d'Hizumi et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16 : Déjeuner révélateur

Les filles étaient revenues de l'entraînement et les garçons étaient partis. Nikky entra dans la pièce.

Ça va mieux, lui demanda Miyako en venant vers elle.

Oui, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai parlé avec Hizumi et ça va mieux. Je sais où je vais, répondit Nikky sans entrer dans les détails.

Hizumi t'a raconté, dit Akumi. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne peux pas lire tes pensées Nikky, Hizumi les bloquent.

Il peut faire ça ? Demanda incrédule Reina.

Il a 400 ans, je te rappelle. Je pense qu'il peut faire bien plus que ça, lui dit Hitomi.

Et vous qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Nikky qui ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

On s'est entraînée avec les garçons. C'était très instructif, répondit Miyako un sourire aux lèvres, je sais allumer et éteindre un feu.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle dirigea le bras, main ouverte, vers la cheminée qui s'embrasa, puis s'éteignit doucement quand elle ferma le poing.

Bravo ! S'écria Hitomi admirative.

Et toi, Reina ? Demanda Akumi.

Moi, j'ai touché Uruha avec une balle de golf. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, j'ai gagné, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de joie.

Toutes mes félicitations, ajouta chaleureusement Nikky.

Merci. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Uruha, je l'aime.. beaucoup...

Oui, ben pas trop j'espère, dit Hitomi le sourire aux lèvres.

Et toi, Hitomi, demanda Miyako, avec le beau Zero, tu as fait quoi ?

On a fait des sports de combat, dit-elle d'un air triste, il a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre, parce que soigner c'est bien joli mais ça fait de mal à personne.

Des paroles pleines de bon sens, dit Reina en rigolant.

Et toi, Akumi ? Demanda doucement Nikky, tu t'entraînais avec qui ?

Avec Ruki, répondit-elle, ça s'est bien passé, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

Sur lui ou sur ton pouvoir, demanda Miyako en réprimant un sourire.

Ben sur mon pouvoir, bien sûr, répondit Akumi en rougissant.

C'est ça moi je crois que ces vampires nous tournent la tête à toutes, sauf à moi, dit Reina avec aplomb.

Ben voyons, répondit Nikky avant d'exploser de rire.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, personne n'évoqua les évènements de la matinée pour le plus grand bonheur de Nikky. Le repas était divin, il faudrait qu'elle pense à féliciter Kai quand ils rentreront. Elles se demandèrent à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur repas. Elles les imaginèrent assis en cercle, sirotant des humains à même le bras. Cela les fit beaucoup rire mais en même temps, cela leur rappela la précarité de leur situation.

Et si on essayait de sortir avec eux ? Demanda Reina.

Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de plus ? Demanda Miyako.

Et bien, il y en aurait au moins un pour nous protéger, ils ne pourraient pas nous faire disparaître aussi facilement qu'un claquement de doigts, reprit Reina restant sur son idée.

Oh oui ! S'exclama Hitomi, faisons ça !

Et qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il se moquerait pas de toi ? Ils n'ont pas de cœur. ce sont des vampires je te le rappelle, dit Nikky avec assurance, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi après t'avoir utilisée.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre eux à la fin ? S'énerva Hitomi.

Mon fiancé à été tué par un vampire, ça te va ? J'ai le droit de me méfier maintenant ? Demanda Nikky mauvaise.

Excuses-moi, lui dit Hitomi, je savais pas.

Y a pas de mal. Écoutez, je suis pas là pour me battre avec vous, si vous voulez sortir avec eux, sortez avec eux. Mais restez sur vos gardes. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Et dîtes nous toujours où vous êtes et avec qui. On ne sait jamais.

Sur ces mots, Nikky se leva et alla se poster sur le canapé devant la télé. Une bonne après-midi feuilleton comme si elle était à la maison, voilà qui lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de réfléchir. Mais les filles ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

Nikky, demanda timidement Miyako, on les aide toujours pour les Loups-Garous ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Alors il faut qu'on continue à s'entraîner, ils comptent sur nous.

Tu as raison, répondit Nikky en pensant à l'usage qu'elle pourrait faire de sorts plus puissants, allons nous entraîner.

Elles sortirent dans la cour du château et commencèrent à se battre les unes contre les autres. Au bout de 3 heures d'entraînement intensif, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Toutes les tensions avaient disparues et plus que jamais elles se sentaient un groupe. Elles regagnèrent chacune leurs chambres afin de se faire une beauté pour le repas du soir.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17 : Bloody lunch !

Les vampires s'étaient réunis sur le toit d'un immeuble. Ils attendaient Ruki qui devait leur amener leur sang frais. Il apparu tout d'un coup au centre du cercle.

Bon, les gars, lança-t-il, il faut que je trouve un nouvel hosto. Je suis grillé à Cologne, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Merci quand même... qu'est-ce que tu nous a ramené ? Demanda Zero.

Je vous ai trouvé de tout, y a qu'à demander, dit-il souriant, j'ai du 0neg pour notre chef. Tiens Hizumi attrape.

Merci Ruki, répondit Hizumi en mordant à pleine dent dans la poche de sang.

Karyu qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Du AB si tu as.

C'est partit ! Moi je me garde du B et les autres débrouillez-vous, dit-il en lançant les poches de sang au milieu du cercle.

Après une courte bataille chacun trouva son bonheur. Hizumi prit alors la parole.

Les gars, il faut qu'on fasse le point. J'aimerai votre avis sur les filles, sur la stratégie à adopter et sur le plan, Aoi, où en sont les Loups-Garous ?

Ils se mettent en place, mais ils ne s'attendent pas à une offensive de notre part. On a encore le temps, répondit Aoi.

Ok, alors on va faire un tour de table. Comme d'habitude, par ordre d'âge, je commence donc... En ce qui me concerne, ça me fait du bien d'avoir des humains autour de nous, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, je pense qu'on les a bien choisies. Concernant la stratégie on continue sur l'idée des entraînements collectifs, j'ai l'impression que ça se déroule bien. Et pour le plan, on change rien pour l'instant, on verra plus tard ce qu'on fait d'elles après avoir tué Gackt. Ruki ?

Bon, moi j'aime bien leur présence, ça fait un peu de fraicheur.

Surtout celle d'Akumi, dit Kai en rigolant.

Ça va, je l'aime bien c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là. Pour les entraînements je suis d'accord, on continue comme ça. Et pour le plan, on change rien, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sûr pour nous de les tuer après. C'est toujours dangereux d'avoir un humain lié à toi en liberté. N'est-ce pas Reita ?

Moi, je m'en fiche, si vous voulez et on les tue. Suivant !

Franchement, rien de plus concret ? T'es sûr ? Demanda Zero moqueur.

Certain ! Répondit Reita mauvais.

Bien, c'est mon tour alors, commença Aoi, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, j'ai accès aux pensées de tout le monde au château et je sais que certains d'entre vous ne disent pas la vérité. Et en ce qui concerne les filles, elles ne sont pas aussi naïves que vous semblez le penser. Elles savent qu'on les tuera peut-être ensuite et qu'elles pourront rien y faire, mais elles acceptent de nous aider malgré ça. Pour moi, ça compte, donc je suis contre le fait qu'on les tuent. Je pense que ce seront des alliés de choix. Et je sais que je suis pas le seul à le penser quoi que vous disiez, ajouta-t-il regardant tour à tour Reita et Hizumi. Uruha, à toi !

Moi je les aime bien, je veux pas qu'on les tue. Reina c'est moi en humaine, je l'apprécie beaucoup et elle est très douée en plus. Pour les entraînements c'est très bien on reste comme ça. Tsukasa ?

En ce qui me concerne, vu le lien qui me lie à Hitomi, je ne peux pas souhaiter sa mort, les autres m'indiffèrent, pour les entraînements je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Par contre je voudrais ajouter un truc : Reita et Hizumi vous devez vraiment clarifier votre relation avec Nikky, comme nous tous ici, il faut arrêter les relations ambigües et être clairs.

Ouais je suis d'accord avec Tsukasa, annonça Zero, arrêtons les situations ambigües, de toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne m'empêchera pas de les tuer le moment venu.

Tu doutes de rien, lui lança Kai, moi je sais que je suis déjà parfaitement incapable de les tuer, elles sont adorables. Mais c'est vrai que pour certains d'entre vous il faut clarifier la situation. Comme pour toi, d'ailleurs, Tsukasa.

C'est ce que je voulais dire, répondit Tsukasa avec un sourire.

Bon, alors c'est mon tour, dit Karyu, moi j'aime être avec elles. Elles me rappellent ma vie, je suis contre le fait de les tuer.

Bien, je vais donc compter les voix. Mais ce vote n'est pas définitif, dit Hizumi, et j'ai pris note de ta demande Tsukasa. Donc 4 pour les tuer, 4 pour pas les tuer et un qui en tue 4 sur 5. Bon je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se repose la question dans quelques temps.

Je ne changerais pas d'avis et je n'ai rien à clarifier, annonça Reita.

De qui te moque tu à la fin ? S'exclama Aoi, tu oublies que je vois clair en toi, je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses et, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es déjà lié avec cette fille. C'est ça qui te fait disjoncter, c'est que tu es déjà accro.

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Explosa Reita attrapant Aoi par le cou et le soulevant d'une seule main.

Arrête Reita, dit calmement Ruki, on sait tous ici qu'il a raison.

Cette révélation eut pour effet de laisser Reita totalement abasourdi. Il venait de réaliser qu'ils avaient raison. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait observée dans le couloir le soir de son arrivée, et qu'il était allé la voir dans la chambre cette nuit-là... Il avait été absolument odieux avec elle. Il lâcha Aoi, qui tomba sur le sol à moitié étouffé, Kai entreprit de le soigner. Reita était debout au milieu du cercle, immobile. Hizumi s'approcha de lui et lui dit : Va ! A ces mots Reita s'envola.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18 : Surprises

Les filles étaient surexcitées, il était presque l'heure du dîner. Elles l'avait elle-même préparé. Elles savaient qu'ils n'y toucheraient pas, mais elles avaient voulu faire un geste. Elles étaient habillées, prêtes à descendre. Elles s'étaient réunies dans la chambre de Nikky pour attendre leur arrivée. Étrangement, elles s'y étaient déjà habituées. Elles entendirent frapper timidement à la porte de la chambre.

Entrez ! Cria Nikky ravie, elle se figea quand elle vit Reita ouvrir la porte.

Je peux te parler... seul à seul, demanda-t-il.

J'en suis pas sûre, répondit franchement Nikky.

S'il te plaît ?

Son ton était étrange, presque implorant. Nikky décida d'accepter, après tout Hizumi ne devait pas être bien loin.

Ok ! Les filles, si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Elle attendit que les filles soient sorties et referma la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Je veux m'excuser... honnêtement... dit-il en baissant la tête.

Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans pitié, Hizumi te l'a demandé ?

Non, j'ai réalisé que j'avais poussé le bouchon un peu loin, répondit-il.

Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu t'excuses pour quoi exactement ? Ta tentative pour me mordre, où l'humiliation devant tout le monde ? Cria-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Se demanda-t-elle, il vient s'excuser et pourtant je le provoque. Je me suis sentie tellement mal à cause de lui, je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ! Et pourtant...j'aimerais...

Pour tout, je m'excuse pour tout ! Hurla-t-il, tu veux peut-être que je me mette à genoux aussi ! Dit-il en commençant à avancer vers elle menaçant.

Arrête !

Non, tu me cherche, tu me trouve. Je viens pour m'excuser et tu me provoques. A quoi tu joues Nikky ?

Il était juste devant elle, elle avait le dos collé au mur et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il la contrôlait encore.

Je sais pas, Reita. Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais tu m'as mise hors de moi. Tu sais, Hizumi m'a dit pour Malika, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

T'en sais strictement rien ! Aboya-t-il, frappant le mur juste à côté de la tête de Nikky.

Mon fiancé à été tué par un vampire, cria-t-elle en panique.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, il était si près d'elle, qu'elle le sentait respirer. Il resta immobile pendant un long moment. Elle avait une terrible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, elle sentait sa détresse. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de reculer et de sortir de la chambre.

Nikky resta contre le mur, pendant un instant, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle n'avait pas la force de les retenir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était excusé, sincèrement. Il avait même... pleuré. Elle ne savait pas que les vampires pouvaient pleurer. Lorsque les filles virent Reita sortir en trombe, elles entrèrent dans la chambre.

Nikky, ça va ? Demanda Miyako, qui regardait avec affolement les larmes sur son visage.

Oui... non... je sais pas ! J'ai besoin de rester seule, un instant.

Ok, on te laisse, ajouta Hitomi en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Elles descendirent à la salle à manger où elles rejoignirent les garçons. Elles cherchèrent Reita du regard mais il n'était pas là.

Tsukasa s'approcha d'Hitomi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour la plus grande joie de cette dernière. Lorsqu'il recula, elle lui demanda :

Pourquoi ? Ça ne met plus la mission en danger ?

Non, répondit Hizumi, on a décidé de jouer franc-jeu.

Ah, dit Akumi, c'est pour ça que Reita est allé voir Nikky ?

Quoi ? Demanda Hizumi inquiet, Reita est allé voir Nikky ? Et ça s'est passé comment ?

Je sais pas, quand il est parti, elle pleurait, c'est tout ce qu'on sait, dit Reina.

Je vais la chercher pour le repas, dit Aoi en se levant.

Hizumi ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle pleurait ? Il était allé la voir ? Mais pourquoi ? Aoi avait raison, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. En tant que chef, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler à Nikky ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui. Mais que signifiait-elle au juste ? Il l'ignorait. Il savait simplement qu'il voulait la protéger, il ne voulait pas que Reita s'approche d'elle. Il chassa ces idées et se mit à table avec les autres. Il finirait bien par savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19 : Questionnements

Aoi monta les escaliers et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre.

Je ne veux voir personne, partez ! Cria Nikky à travers la porte.

C'est moi, Aoi, s'il te plaît, laisse moi entrer, je peux t'aider à y voir clair.

Nikky hésita quelques instants puis vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en le laissant entrer.

Je veux t'aider à éclaircir la situation. Nous avons fait une réunion aujourd'hui, on a décidé qu'ils fallaient que nos relations avec vous soient claires.

Nos relations ?

Oui, par exemple, Tsukasa et Hitomi sont ensemble à présent.

Oh et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

Et bien, quand on en a parlé, Reita a dit qu'il n'avait rien à clarifier, on lui a expliqué que c'était faux, ce doit être pour ça qu'il est passé te voir.

Qui t'a dit qu'il était passé ?

Les filles. Elles s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi et Hizumi aussi. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui monte.

Oh, oui effectivement c'est mieux.

Nikky, tu dois clarifier tes pensées concernant Hizumi et Reita. Je sais que tu es tiraillée entre ce que te dis ta tête et ce que veut ton cœur. Je sais pour Ryo. Je sais que si Reita te le demandait tu ferais n'importe quoi, tu es déjà dingue de lui, pourtant il t'en a fait voir. Mais Hizumi est un choix plus raisonnable, il est beau, gentil, sensé. Et d'un autre côté, ils sont des monstres tout les deux.

Nikky était abasourdi, c'était exactement ça, mais même elle n'aurait pas pu le formuler aussi clairement. Elle se reprit.

Aoi, tu leur a dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle un peu effrayée à cette idée.

Rien du tout. Tout comme je ne te dirais rien sur leurs pensées à tout les deux. Je suis juste là pour t'aider à prendre une décision. Ou au moins, à clarifier et à mieux vivre la situation.

Aoi, je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne leur diras rien et je peux tout te dire ?

Oui, Nikky. Tu peux me faire confiance.

D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis attirée par la gentillesse d'Hizumi j'en oublie qu'il est un vampire parfois, il est toujours tellement attentionné. Alors que concernant Reita, il a la beauté du diable comme on dit, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais il est dangereux. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire vers lui, comme un lien invisible. On a beaucoup de points communs et je le comprends. Le problème c'est que je pense qu'Hizumi m'aime bien alors que je crois que Reita...

Que Reita ?

J'en sais rien. Il a eu des réactions tellement contradictoires.

Une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?

Oui, je vais descendre dîner. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Merci Aoi.

Y a pas de quoi.

Rien que le fait d'avoir formulé tout ça à haute voix avait tout éclairci. C'était Reita, ça avait toujours été lui et ça le serait toujours. Hizumi est plutôt comme un grand frère. A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

Entrez, répondit Nikky.

C'est moi, dit Hizumi en entrant. Je suis désolé mais je pouvez pas rester en bas en sachant que Reita était passé te voir. Ça va ? Il a été correct ?

Oui, c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas été, lui répondit Nikky.

Hizumi la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Au fait, Hizumi, Aoi m'a parlé de votre réunion. Tu as autorisé Tsukasa a sortir avec Hitomi ?

Oui, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal. L'amour ne fait de mal à personne, ajouta-t-il en fixant Nikky droit dans les yeux.

Tu dois avoir raison. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis contre le fait d'avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse avec toi. Merci Aoi, pour m'avoir aidée à clarifier les choses.

Pas de problème, on descend ? Demanda Aoi en donnant son bras à Nikky.

On descend.

Ils arrivèrent tout les trois dans la salle à manger. Nikky chercha Reita du regard mais il n'était pas là. Ruki et Akumi parlaient tout les deux. Nikky savait ce qu'Akumi commençait à ressentir pour Ruki. Elle espérait simplement que tout finirait bien. Hitomi était aux anges avec Tsukasa à ses côtés. Miyako dialoguait avec Zero qui ne semblait pas trop ennuyé pour une fois. Et Reina... Reina essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Hizumi ? Tiens c'est étrange, se dit Nikky, pourquoi Hizumi, elle n'avait pas semblé s'y intéresser jusque là. A ce moment-là Nikky comprit, elle essayait d'attirer Hizumi parce que c'était le plus fort, il pourrait la protéger contre les autres. Nikky ne pu s'empêcher d'être gênée à l'idée qu'Hizumi tomberait peut-être dans le piège.

Le repas se déroula sans accroc. Et la soirée se passa ensuite le plus simplement du monde devant la TV. Mais Reita ne se montra pas. Nikky décida alors que ce soir, c'est elle qui ferait irruption dans sa chambre. Il était 00h00 lorsqu'ils partirent se coucher. Nikky attendu 2h45 du matin, et essaya de faire appel au lien pour se téléporter jusqu'à lui. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et le regarda dormir. Il était encore plus beau quand il dormait. Tout d'un coup, il cria son nom et s'assit sur son lit.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Clarification

Reita regagna sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Qu'il avait pu être stupide ! Et lui qui essayait de lui faire peur... N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi Hizumi ne lui a pas dit ? Pourquoi il a gardé ça pour lui ? Et pourquoi il lui a parlé de Malika, pourquoi ? Cette fille détestait les vampires et pourtant elle avait accepté de les aider. Il ne comprenait pas. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, pensa-t-il. Je vais essayer de me calmer. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit en se remémorant Malika, mais ce soir son visage se confondait avec un autre. Nikky cria-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, ça l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il était 3h du matin. Je vais aller la voir, se dit-il. Il se tourna et vit qu'elle le regardait, assise dans un fauteuil.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je suis venue m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

Non, je suis désolée, j'aurai pas dû te provoquer comme ça.

Et moi, je ne savais pas pour ton fiancé.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Puis Reita reprit.

Comment tu es entrée ?

J'ai utilisé le lien de localisation. Je voulais voir comment tu allais ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure.

Je vais très bien, comme tu peux le voir.

Il se leva, pris une poche de sang dans le mini-bar, la passa au micro-ondes et revint s'asseoir en face de Nikky avant de mordre dans son repas.

Pourquoi tu le passe au micro-onde ? Demanda Nikky intriguée.

Pour qu'il soit à la bonne température, 37°C, sinon c'est pas bon. Un peu comme un bon vin.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Vas-y.

Comment comptes-tu clarifier notre relation ?

Il leva les yeux et la regarda. Elle avait l'air parfaitement sûre d'elle et sereine. Il essaya de se ressaisir avant de lui demander :

Qui t'en a parlé ?

Aoi, il est venu me voir tout à l'heure.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi ?

Rien.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de nous aider alors que tu détestes les vampires ?

Parce que c'est les humains que les Loups-garous veulent détruire. Je sais qu'on n'y arriverait pas sans vous. Et toi ?

J'ai accepté parce qu'Hizumi me l'a demandé. Et avec Hizumi tu en es où ? Demanda-t-il une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres, mais nous en sommes au même point, et ça ne bougera pas.

Et tu n'as plus peur de moi ? Lui demanda soudain Reita une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Non, assura-t-elle, je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Vraiment ? Il sourit dévoilant ses crocs et se leva de son fauteuil laissant tomber son repas.

Vraiment ! Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux ! Affirma-t-elle, avec un regard lourd de sous- entendus.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Se demanda-t-elle, je le provoque encore, mais ça pourrait vraiment s'avérer dangereux. Aoi a raison, il me rend dingue, je suis comme ensorcelée par ce type.

Reita avançait le cœur battant, il voulait cette fille. Il la voulait plus que tout et il se fichait des conséquences. Elle se leva, s'approcha du lit et se coucha lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il avait encore soif elle le sentait. Il était couché sur elle, sa tête au-dessus de celle de la jeune femme, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit : vas-y ! tout en dirigeant la tête de Reita vers son cou. Il hésita un court instant puis d'un seul coup, il la mordit. Elle sentit une profonde morsure puis un immense plaisir alors qu'il aspirait son sang. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il se redressa et la regarda, elle essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait encore de sa bouche et elle l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser avec un sourire puis se redressa. Il l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit et lui dit :

Tu sais qu'on aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as forcée en rien.

Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que les autres penseront.

Et pourquoi ils le sauraient ?

Parce qu'ils ont déjà dû sentir l'odeur du sang. Ils savent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Est-ce que c'est important ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Non, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, ça l'est pas.

Bon, je vais aller finir ma nuit, lui dit-elle insouciante, bonne nuit Reita, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'adossa à la porte. Elle en avait rêvé, et maintenant, ils étaient coincés, ils ne pourraient plus faire demi-tour. Elle était heureuse et anxieuse en même temps. Pourvu que ça se passe bien avec les autres. Elle regagna sa chambre en sifflotant.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Rage

Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle alluma la lumière et vit Hizumi planté au milieu de la pièce.

Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle, et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, j'ai senti une odeur de sang frais. Je voulais m'assurer que Reita n'avait pas encore fait des siennes.

Je te remercie mais je vais bien. Je voudrais dormir maintenant. Si tu veux bien...

Elle tenta de reconduire Hizumi à la porte. Il regardait son cou avec insistance. Elle essaya de le lui cacher autant qu'elle put. Mais...

Il t'a mordu ? Demanda Hizumi en cachant difficilement sa rage.

Non... enfin oui... Hizumi ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne t'a pas contrôlée, menacée... Il attrapa Nikky par le bras et sortit de la chambre.

Où tu m'emmènes ? Tu me fais mal, lui dit Nikky.

On va le voir, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Reita. Hizumi frappa.

Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Demanda Reita en ouvrant la porte.

Il resta immobile un instant, analysant la situation, puis leur fit signe d'entrer.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Hizumi menaçant.

J'ai clarifié la situation, répondit Reita.

Tu l'as mordue, tu as amplifié le lien. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise.

Ça ne se reproduira pas, affirma Reita, pas cette fois.

Comment ça amplifier le lien ? Demanda Nikky.

Quand tu remords une victime, que tu as déjà mordue auparavant, le lien s'amplifie. C'est à dire que maintenant, tu peux soit te téléporter jusqu'à moi, soit m'appeler à toi, lui répondit Reita.

Tu l'as forcée Reita ? Demanda Hizumi.

Il ne m'a forcé à rien du tout, répondit Nikky en enlaçant Reita.

Vous êtes fous, vous ne savez plus ce que vous faîtes !

Laisse nous en juger Hizumi, lui répondit Reita, ça ne va rien changer !

Alors tu leur trouveras une explication pour l'odeur de sang. Je te laisse te débrouiller, dis Hizumi en sortant de la chambre.

Reita et Nikky étaient à nouveau seuls. Reita serrait Nikky contre lui, il avait tellement eu besoin de ce contact. Nikky l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir pour regagner sa chambre. Ils décidèrent que personne ne saurait rien de leur histoire à part Hizumi et Aoi bien sûr.

Le lendemain matin, Nikky se réveilla heureuse. Elle avait fait le tri dans son esprit. Elle se sentait bien avec ses décisions. Elle passa la main sur son cou et se remémora la morsure de Reita. Elle en frémit de plaisir. C'est fou comme c'était érotique, se dit-elle. Elle chassa cette idée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde le contrôle en sa présence. Et elle savait qu'il serait là aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter Hizumi et Aoi aussi. Elle venait de finir de se préparer quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle cacha son cou derrière un foulard et ouvrit. C'était Aoi.

Bonjour, je peux te parler ?

Oui, entre.

Tu as pris ta décision. C'est bien. Mais comment vous allez expliquer ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le foulard.

On ne va rien expliquer du tout, on va garder tout ça pour nous. Il n'y a que toi et Hizumi qui êtes au courant.

Il va quand même falloir expliquer l'odeur de sang.

Il peut pas dire qu'il a fait tomber la poche ?

Non, le sang frais n'a pas du tout la même odeur.

Alors, on peut dire que je me suis coupée.

Il faudrait que tu te sois gravement coupée, ça se verrait.

D'accord, alors on va dire que j'ai disjoncté et que j'ai voulu effacer la trace de la morsure et du coup je me suis fait saigner.

Ça peut coller et ça expliquerait le foulard.

Bon, alors on va dire ça.

Très bien, je vais aller féliciter Reita et lui expliquer ton plan. A tout à l'heure.

Nikky descendit vers la salle à manger, elle poussa un profond soupir avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Courage, se dit-elle, tout va bien se passer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : self-contrôle

Nikky entra dans la salle à manger, son cœur s'arrêta quand elle le vit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ce matin... Bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse, se dit-elle. Bonjour, lança-t-elle à la cantonade en rejoignant sa place à table pour le petit-déjeuner.

Bonjour, répondit Ruki, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Nikky.

Je vais te le dire, dit Aoi, Nikky a disjoncté. Elle a voulu « effacer » la trace de la morsure de Reita et elle s'est fait saigner. Je suis allé voir ce qu'elle faisait et je l'ai soignée.

Oh, c'est pour ça que tu as ce foulard ? Demanda Reina.

Oui, dit doucement Nikky.

Je suis navré que tu ais ressenti ça, dit Reita en lui lançant un regard qui l'a fit fondre instantanément, j'espère que ça va aller mieux maintenant.

Oui, ça va aller, lui répondit Nikky, est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?

Bien, dit Hizumi passablement énervé, aujourd'hui entraînements. Les mêmes équipes que la dernière fois et Nikky tu te bats avec moi.

Et nous, demanda Kai.

Alors, Tsukasa tu vas avec Reina et Uruha. Kai, avec Zero et Hitomi, Aoi, avec Miyako et Karyu et Reita avec Akumi et Ruki. Ça va à tout le monde ?

Non, je vais pas tenir la chandelle, et il est hors de question qu'on lisent dans mes pensées, répondit Reita.

Très bien, alors tu viens avec nous, dit Hizumi à contre-cœur.

Comment ça tenir la chandelle, s'offusqua Ruki.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et chacun partit s'entraîner de son côté.

Akumi et Ruki se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le grenier. Akumi voulait tirer cette affaire au clair.

Ruki, je peux te poser une question.

Vas-y. De toute façon même si je ne le veut pas tu auras la réponse, dit-il en souriant.

Depuis quand es-tu célibataire ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Je me demandais simplement si l'amour avait autant d'importance pour un vampire que pour un humain.

Non, ça n'a pas la même importance, un vampire est obligé d'être sûr de la personne avec qui il se lie. On ne parle pas d'amour aussi facilement que vous. Mais on en a sans doute autant besoin, voir plus.

Vraiment ?

La vie de vampire est une vie solitaire, c'est pesant. Et c'est vrai que depuis que vous êtes arrivés des idées nous ont traversé l'esprit. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre tout ça à la légère.

Ruki, je peux être franche avec toi ?

Bien sûr.

J'aimerai beaucoup construire quelque chose avec toi, et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Pourquoi tu m'annonces ça comme ça ?

Parce que je voulais que tu le saches, lui dit-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Ruki s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui dit :

Je ne suis pas encore prêt mais dès que je le pourrais je te le ferais savoir.

Il s'éloigna et ils commencèrent l'entraînement. Akumi était sur un nuage, elle eut donc beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Pour les autres l'entraînement se déroula à peu près normalement. Tsukasa arrêtait le temps afin de rejoindre Hitomi, ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Zero qui s'en prit à lui. Dans leur course-poursuite ils passèrent devant Karyu qui mit accidentellement le feu au T-shirt d'Uruha. L'entraînement se termina donc en bagarre générale. Ils rentrèrent au château sur les coups de 19h et réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus revus Hizumi, Reita et Nikky depuis le matin.

Vous croyez qu'il faut partir à leur recherche, demanda Miyako.

Non, répondit Akumi, surtout pas. Hizumi ne veut pas qu'on s'en mêlent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre ces trois-là à la fin ? Demanda Hitomi en se blottissant contre Tsukasa.

Je pense qu'Hizumi et Nikky sont ensemble. Mais pour Reita je sais pas, répondit Reina.

Aoi, toi qui sait tout, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Demanda Ruki.

Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils vont pas tarder à rentrer.

Alors préparons le repas tous ensemble, montrons leur ce que c'est une équipe ! Dit Kai.

Ils allèrent tous dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Et revinrent s'asseoir en attendant les retardataires. Ils arrivèrent à 20h, épuisés et affamés. Reita et Hizumi se jetèrent sur leur poches de sang avec une avidité terrifiante et Nikky fondit en larmes instantanément. Mais que leur était-il arrivé ?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Confrontations

Hizumi, Nikky et Reita partirent du château en direction de la forêt. La tension était à son maximum. Nikky n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Reita était derrière elle. Hizumi s'arrêta soudain dans une clairière.

Allez ! On est là pour se battre ! Nikky en garde, je veux voir de quoi tu es capable.

Ok. Laisse moi deux minutes pour me concentrer, répondit-elle.

Reita se mit en retrait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir déçu Hizumi, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il défendrait Nikky contre Hizumi si c'était nécessaire.

Allez vas-y. Envoies moi quelque chose.

Nikky invoqua une boule d'énergie beaucoup plus dévastatrice que celle qu'elle avait réservée à Reita et la lança sur Hizumi.

Raté, cria-t-il, avant de la lui renvoyer.

Reita s'interposa entre Nikky et la boule d'énergie qu'il fit voler en éclats d'un simple mouvement de main.

Eh ! Hizumi qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui cria Reita, t'as failli la tuer.

Va-t-en de là, Reita. Il faut l'endurcir.

Tu crois que c'est ce que font les autres ? Ils essayent de les tuer pour les endurcir ?

Je ne te demande pas ton avis, hurla Hizumi en lui lançant un énorme bout de bois.

Reita l'évita de justesse. Il se releva et défia Hizumi du regard.

C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est parce que je l'ai eu avant toi ? C'est ça ?

A ces mots Hizumi devint fou, il se jeta sur Reita et ils commencèrent à se battre. Nikky était abasourdie, que pouvait-elle faire ? Les deux vampires étaient bien trop forts pour elle. Elle ne pourrait ni les séparer, ni les calmer. Hizumi semblait être vraiment hors de lui.

T'es qu'un salaud Reita, tu la feras souffrir comme Malika, cria Hizumi.

Elle n'a rien à voir avec Malika, lui dit Reita, tout en parant les coups.

Tu rigoles, c'est exactement la même chose.

Non, Malika, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle puisse m'aimer. Ça me plaisait d'être avec une humaine, et qu'elle ne voit que moi. C'était égoïste, dit Reita avec regret.

Et en quoi c'est différent, demanda Hizumi en arrêtant la bagarre.

Nikky, je l'aime, dit Reita, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Tu es sincère ? Demanda Hizumi.

Oui, je le suis, lui répondit Reita.

C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Vous avez ma bénédiction, lui dit Hizumi en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Nikky s'approcha de Reita et lui demanda :

Tu peux me répéter ça ?

Je t'aime Nikky, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle.

Bon et l'entraînement, demanda Hizumi.

On pourrait peut-être... vous avez entendu ? Demanda Reita.

Non, quoi ? Demanda Nikky.

Comme elle disait ces mots, trois loups apparurent en lisière de la forêt. C'étaient des loups d'une taille impressionnante, beaucoup plus gros que des loups normaux.

Les Loups-garous, chuchota Reita en plaçant Nikky derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Leur demanda Hizumi.

On a senti de la chair fraîche, répondit le plus gros des trois, vous partagez ?

C'est hors de question, lui dit Hizumi, elle est à nous.

Ah oui, elle a l'air plutôt consentante, dit un second loup en s'approchant de Nikky qui se serrait contre Reita.

Oui, dit Hizumi, c'est un de mes pouvoirs. Laissez-nous à présent.

Notre chef a eu vent d'un complot contre nous, dit le troisième.

Vraiment ? Si j'entends parler de quoi que ce soit, je vous tiendrais informé, répondit gracieusement Hizumi.

Gackt veut te parler, Hizumi, reprit le premier loup.

J'arrive ! Reita reconduit la au château, je vous rejoint plus tard.

Comme il disait ces mots, trois autres loups sortirent du bois.

Non, ils viennent aussi, dit le premier d'un ton sans réplique.

Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, allons-y.

Hizumi plaça Nikky entre lui et Reita pour qu'elle soit la moins exposée possible. Nikky était pétrifiée mais elle essayait de trouver une formule qui pourrait les sortir de là. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec Reita et Hizumi mais ils avaient l'air inquiet. Ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une tanière. Les Loups les firent entrer dans une grande pièce :

Gackt arrive, dirent-ils avant de sortir.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Gackt

Hizumi, tu peux m'apaiser avec ton pouvoir, il faut que je garde l'esprit clair, demanda Nikky lorsque les loups furent sortis.

Bien sûr, si tu veux, répondit Hizumi.

Je te contrôlerai si j'y suis obligé, essaie d'être naturelle d'accord, demanda Reita.

Pas de souci, répondit Nikky, qui se sentait plus calme à présent, merci Hizumi.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et un loup blanc majestueux entra.

Gackt, je suis heureux de te revoir, lui dit Hizumi en s'inclinant, imité par Reita et Nikky.

Hizumi, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Gackt, et qui sont tes amis ?

Laisse moi te présenter Reita, c'est un peu mon second. La fille n'a pas d'importance.

Gackt, je suis enchanté, dit alors Reita.

Bien, trêve de politesse, dit Gackt, j'ai entendu dire qu'un complot se préparait contre moi. Et je sais que vous les vampires aimaient bien les humains.

Oui, en casse-croute, dit Reita en riant, vous devriez essayer.

Je les trouve fade, répondit Gackt, vous avez eu vent de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Nikky avec insistance.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'on saurait quelque chose ? Demanda Hizumi avec aplomb.

Des éclaireurs m'ont dit que vous aviez des humaines en ce moment chez vous.

Et ? Demanda Reita.

Et, seul un humain peut me tuer, et d'habitude vous n'aimez pas tellement la compagnie.

C'est vrai, répondit Hizumi, mais il faut bien qu'on fasse des réserves puisque tu veux annihiler la race.

Bien tenté, répondit rageusement Gackt. Allez les gars !

Trois loups surgirent de l'ombre juste derrière Nikky. Ils la saisirent et l'amenèrent au milieu de la pièce. Hizumi, continuait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur Nikky pour qu'elle reste calme quoi qu'il advienne. Il se tourna vers Reita et vit qu'il allait craquer. Hizumi dirigea donc une partie de son pouvoir vers Reita pour qu'il reste impassible.

A quoi tu joues, Gackt ? Si tu touches à notre dîner, on va pas être copains, lui dit Hizumi menaçant.

Je vais simplement faire un test afin de m'assurer de votre loyauté. Si mes éclaireurs ont raison, vous êtes attachés à ces filles. Alors voyons à quel point.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Demanda Reita.

Rien que tu ne lui aurais fais toi-même, répondit Gackt.

Il fit un signe de la patte et un des loups qui tenaient Nikky la mordit violemment au poignet. Reita eut un léger sursaut mais le pouvoir d'Hizumi faisait effet. Nikky ne cria même pas. Le sang se mit à couler à flots de la blessure. Le regard de Reita devenait de plus en plus fixe et vide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Gackt.

Allons, réfléchit, lui dit Hizumi, il a soif et tu es en train de gâcher son repas.

Et toi ? Ça ne te fait rien ? Demanda Gackt.

Ça va, pour l'instant. Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Cette odeur de sang était en train de rendre Reita complètement fou, le sang de sa bien-aimée, versé comme ça sur le sol.

Elle va mourir si tu continues, lui dit Hizumi, laisse au moins Reita en profiter. Et puis trouves en moi une autre que je puisse ramener aux autres.

Laissez le approcher, dit Gackt, en plus la salive de vampire cautérise la plaie je crois. Il ne tient qu'à lui de ne pas la tuer.

Reita, vas-y, lui dit Hizumi, bois mais laisse la en vie !

Oui, répondit Reita en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce.

Nikky n'avait plus les idées claires à présent elle avait perdu trop de sang, elle allait probablement mourir ici. Elle sentit Reita la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, il prit sa blessure en bouche et au lieu d'aspirer le sang, lécha la plaie, discrètement, difficilement. Il luttait pour ne pas la tuer, elle l'aurait parié. Elle sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu mais n'en montra rien, comprenant l'enjeu.

Est-ce que cela t'a convaincu, demanda Hizumi, il va me la tuer tellement il a soif.

D'accord, admit Gackt, je me suis peut-être trompé.

Est-ce que tu m'autorise à l'arrêter avant qu'il la tue ? Demanda Hizumi.

Oui, vas-y, dit Gackt.

Hizumi s'approcha du groupe formé par Nikky et Reita. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Nikky lui prit la main et récita une formule magique. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouvèrent près des écuries du château. Nikky ouvrit les yeux, vit qu'elle y était arrivée et s'évanouit.

On ne peut pas rentrer comme ça, dit Hizumi, il faut qu'elle se remette.

Merci Hizumi, dit Reita, sans toi j'aurai pas résister à l'envie de le tuer.

Et t'aurais échoué, répondit Hizumi.

Tout ce sang m'a rendu fou, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas boire.

C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé y aller, je savais que tu allais la sauver. Moi j'aurais pas résister.

Nikky rouvrit les yeux.

Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Reita en réfrénant son envie de se jeter sur elle.

Ça va, répondit-elle, merci Reita, merci Hizumi.

On va rentrer le plus normalement possible, on ne va rien leur dire, décréta Hizumi.

Et pour la blessure au poignet de Nikky, demanda Reita.

On dira qu'elle est tombée et que tu as craqué.

Il faut qu'on rentre, dit Nikky, vous avez soif. Allons-y.

Reita la prit dans ses bras :

Tu es encore faible, je vais te porter jusqu'à la porte.

Arrivés devant la porte du château, Reita posa Nikky par terre et entra dans la salle à manger où les autres les attendaient. Reita et Hizumi, perdant le contrôle, se jetèrent sur les poches de sang qui les attendaient. Nikky se rendit compte à quel point ils avaient du souffrir tout les deux. C'est à ce moment-là que ses nerfs lâchèrent, elle se mit à pleurer totalement hystérique.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Retour

Aoi avait compris, il avait vu.

Les filles, emmenez Nikky dans sa chambre, soignez la et essayez de la calmer. N'oubliez pas de lui faire quelque chose à manger.

Ok, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hitomi inquiète.

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Ne vous approchez pas d'Hizumi et Reita pour l'instant. Ruki, va chercher plus de sang.

D'accord, j'y vais.

Ruki lança un regard inquiet à Akumi puis disparut.

Les filles emmenèrent Nikky. Une fois dans la chambre, elles se remirent à discuter.

Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Demanda Miyako à Nikky.

Je ne peux pas en parler, répondit Nikky en se remettant à pleurer.

Mais enfin, Nikky, nous sommes tes amis, lui dit Akumi, tu peux nous parler.

C'est quoi cette blessure, cria Reina en découvrant le poignet de Nikky.

Lequel t'a fait ça ? Demanda Hitomi, réponds-moi Nikky.

C'est... C'est Reita, dit Nikky à contre cœur.

Akumi sortit de la pièce en courant, elle descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle savait que Reita se trouvait. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et s'approcha de Reita toujours occupé avec sa poche de sang.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda méchamment Akumi.

Laisse moi ! Répondit-il.

Non, ça suffit maintenant vos histoires, pourquoi tu l'as mordue au poignet ? Et apparemment tu l'a presque vidée de son sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il la regarda méchamment et lui répondit en la repoussant :

Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reita l'avait poussé fort, si fort, qu'elle tomba et atterrit dans les bras de Ruki. Aoi, arrêta Ruki, qui était prêt à aller taper sur Reita.

Stop, laissez les tranquille. Ils nous expliqueront tout le moment venu.

Akumi regarda Aoi avec scepticisme et remonta dans la chambre de Nikky.

Les gars, on va commencer les tours de garde et la protection du château, les Loups-garous sont après nous, leur dit Aoi.

Ils le regardèrent tous, inquiets. Et partirent prendre leurs tours.

Nikky s'était endormie, les filles redescendirent alors dans la salle à manger. Tsukasa et Karyu n'étaient plus là, c'était leur tour de surveiller le château. Reita et Hizumi continuaient de siroter leurs poches mais avec moins d'avidité.

Akumi, je suis désolé, dit Reita, excuses moi pour tout à l'heure.

C'est bon, mais vous allez devoir vous expliquer.

Laissez-nous du temps, demanda Hizumi, comment va Nikky ?

Reita lâcha sa poche et regarda anxieusement Hitomi qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

Elle s'est endormie.

Elle vous a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Reita.

Oui, que c'est toi qui l'avait mordue au poignet, répondit Reina avec un regard mauvais.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et Nikky apparut. Reita se leva d'un bond et couru la prendre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa et lui dit :

Comment ça va ?

Elle lui rendit son baiser et le regarda inquiète :

Moi ça va. Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? T'es sûr.

Maintenant oui, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Tout le monde était restés abasourdi. Personne ne s'attendait à celle-là. Hizumi les regardait avec un sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu Reita aussi heureux. Il était content d'avoir laissé sa place. Il prit la parole.

Nous avons été kidnappés par les Loups de Gackt, commença-t-il et il leur raconta toute l'histoire.

Ruki n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait ; le sanguinaire Reita avait sauvé Nikky en résistant à sa soif... Il ne pensait même pas qu'il en serait capable.

Et vous deux, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand, demanda Tsukasa qui était revenu de sa ronde, depuis l'odeur de sang je parie.

Oui, dit Reita gêné, c'est ça.

Bon, on a des choses plus graves à régler, dit Hizumi, il faut qu'on se prépare, l'attaque aura lieu plus tôt que prévu.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à élaborer leur stratégie.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Ruki

Quelques jours plus tard, Ruki frappa à la porte de Reita. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra. Il vit Reita et Nikky qui dormaient encore.

Allez, c'est l'heure ! Dit Ruki, faut se lever maintenant.

Laisse-nous, lui dit Reita en lui jetant un oreiller.

Non, il faut que je vous parle à tout les deux. Alors je ressors le temps que vous vous habilliez et je reviens dans 15mn. Attention je reste derrière la porte, alors pas de blague !

Il ressortit de la chambre. Reita se tourna dans le lit et embrassa Nikky en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

Bonjour, répondit-il, c'était bien hier soir, et si on remettaient ça.

Il t'a dit qu'il restait derrière la porte, je crois que c'est à ça qu'il faisait allusion, répondit Nikky en riant.

Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller, elle jeta un regard moqueur à son amant qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à se lever. Cela faisait quelques temps, qu'ils arrivaient à vivre comme un couple normal et à oublier les Loups-Garous. Mais la bataille approchait, ils en avaient tous conscience.

Allez, lui dit-elle, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Il lui reste 2 min, dit Ruki derrière la porte.

Ça va, j'arrive, râla Reita.

Une fois tout le monde habillé, Ruki revint dans la chambre.

Salut vous deux, dit-il, c'est une belle journée, vous trouvez pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demanda Reita visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Tu me l'a fait bouder, dit Nikky en riant.

En fait, j'ai un conseil à te demander Nikky et aussi une requête d'Hizumi à vous présenter.

Commence par la requête, lui dit Reita en mordant dans une poche de sang pour le petit- déjeuner.

Voilà, il voudrait que tu arrêtes de la mordre quand vous faîtes... tu sais... Ça le rend dingue à force, entre toi et Tsukasa... Et je crois qu'il y a pas que lui qui commence à disjoncter.

Ok, c'est noté mais je promets rien, elle adore ça, dit-il en lançant un regard salace à Nikky.

Nikky rougit terriblement gênée. Ruki enchaîna le plus naturellement du monde.

Et Nikky, je voulais te demander conseil.

Sur quoi ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Comment on fait sa déclaration à une humaine ? Dit-il gêné.

C'est à moi que tu devrais demander ça, dit Reita vexé.

Tu parles si je t'avais attendu j'y serais encore, s'exclama Nikky en riant, alors tu t'es décidé à te déclarer à Akumi ?

Eh bien, oui. Après tout, on n'a peut-être plus beaucoup de temps sur cette terre. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

Je comprends. Et bien, tu devrais l'emmener dans un endroit qui signifie quelque chose pour vous deux et lui dire que tu l'aimes.

C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Ben oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda Reita.

Je sais pas, j'ai jamais fais ça. Répondit Ruki.

Vraiment ? demanda Nikky, jamais ? Même quand tu étais humain ?

Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette période de mon existence.

Oh, excuses moi, lui dit sincèrement Nikky, bon je vous laisse entre hommes, si tu as besoin d'autres conseils plus... intimes... je vais prendre mon petit-déj. A tout à l'heure.

Elle embrassa Reita et disparut dans l'escalier.

Tu vas la transformer, demanda Ruki à brûle-pourpoint.

Pas si elle me le demande pas d'elle-même, répondit Reita.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par conseils plus intimes ? Demanda naïvement Ruki.

Ben, elle voulait dire si tu veux des conseils pour tout ce qui se passe au lit, répondit-il amusé, je te conseille de la mordre pendant l'acte, ça lui fait un effet terrible.

Merci, mais je veux pas de détails, répondit Ruki en riant, Hizumi t'as dit pour quand il prévoyait la bataille ?

Oui, il m'a dit dans deux semaines, si ils n'ont pas attaqué avant.

Profites bien d'elle. On ne sait jamais.

Toi aussi, dit Reita tandis que Ruki quittait la chambre.

Reita était seul à présent dans cette chambre. Transformer Nikky, il y avait pensé, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à devenir une créature qu'elle détestait. Mais lui ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il faudrait faire un choix, mais après la bataille.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Une vie banale

Nikky entra dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous là. Elle rejoignit les filles et but son café en silence.

Alors qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle à Hizumi.

Rien. Je veux que l'on passe une journée banale. Je veux qu'on oublie ces fichus loups et qu'on arrivent à passer une bonne journée tous ensemble, dit Hizumi particulièrement mélancolique.

Au fait, Ruki nous a présenté ta requête, c'est promis, lui dit Nikky à l'oreille.

Merci, je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à être heureux pour vous, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu devrais être avec moi.

Je t'aime Hizumi, mais pas de la même façon que j'aime Reita.

Je sais.

La porte s'ouvrit et Reita et Ruki entrèrent. Ruki alla rejoindre Akumi. Il lui dit :

Rendez-vous dans le grenier dans une heure. J'ai un truc à te dire.

Il s'avança ensuite vers Kai avec qui il entama la conversation. Akumi approcha de Nikky.

Ruki vient de me donner rendez-vous.

C'est bien profites en.

Il faut pas que je lise ses pensées. Je vais aller me préparer.

Et elle sortit de la salle en courant. Une journée banale avait dit Hizumi, ça n'allait pas être simple. Nikky ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la fin était proche et que certains de ses amis allaient mourir. Oui, ils étaient ses amis à présent, tous. Et Reita... non... elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui.

Hitomi et Tsukasa ne sont pas là ? Demanda Nikky à Hizumi.

Non, Tsukasa a voulu l'emmener chez lui, il veut lui montrer d'où il vient. Bon allez, il faut que j'aille mettre au point la stratégie, je vous laisse.

Il se retourna et partit. Nikky décida d'aller aider Akumi à se préparer pendant que Reita battait Uruha aux jeux vidéos. Arrivée devant la chambre d'Akumi, elle frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponses, elle poussa la porte et vit son amie en larmes sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Nikky très inquiète, tu devrais être contente.

Comment je le pourrais, je sais que certains d'entre nous ne survivrons pas. Comment je pourrais me réjouir de quoi que ce soit, dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Écoute Akumi, on ne peut rien y faire. On a accepté de les aider et de tuer ces loups-garous. Aujourd'hui il faut qu'on profite du temps qu'il nous reste. Et puis Ruki est très fort, il survivra sans doute.

Oui, mais moi ?

Essaie de te ressaisir, Ruki ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

On entendit frapper à la porte, Nikky alla ouvrir.

Oh, Ruki. Tu tombes bien. Elle est totalement déprimée à l'idée de la bagarre.

Nikky laissa entrer Ruki et partit en fermant la porte. Akumi ne l'avait même pas vu entrer. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Je suis prêt, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Akumi se redressa et le regarda comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. Instantanément Akumi oublia tout et s'oublia dans les bras de Ruki.

Nikky était retournée à sa chambre. Cette discussion avec Akumi l'avait totalement déprimée. Elle savait que certains d'entre eux allaient mourir mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que Reita ou Hizumi puissent mourir. Comment le supporterait-elle, elle se remettait à peine de la mort de Ryo. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre avec un vampire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller avec eux. Elle avait commis une énorme erreur, mais pouvait-elle faire marche arrière maintenant ? Oui, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire vivre à Reita. Elle décida que ce soir, elle romprait leur relation, c'est la seule chose sensée qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Une fois cette décision prise, elle commença à lire un livre.

Miyako était en pleine discussion avec Zero.

Tu as peur toi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Non, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Rien ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Oui, je n'ai pas de vie, pas d'amis, pas de copines. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place des autres. Moi je n'ai rien à perdre.

Pas d'amis ? Tu veux dire que tu ne considère personne ici comme tes amis ? C'est triste.

Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas dire que je me fiche d'eux, mais je ne me lie pas. C'est comme ça.

Même avec moi, demanda-t-elle prête à pleurer.

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

Toi, je t'aime bien. Mais je ne te considère pas vraiment comme une amie. Tu es une proie sympathique, un peu comme un animal de compagnie.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement mais que pouvait-il faire. Elle le gifla violemment et partit en courant chercher du réconfort auprès de Kai.

Reina était à la recherche d'Hizumi, elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et frappa.

Entrez !

Tu es là ? Je te cherchais.

Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle manie de Reina. Elle était sans arrêt sur lui. Elle cherchait à se faire aimer de lui, il le savait. Mais ce n'est pas elle qu'il voulait. Et puis pourquoi lui ? La voix de Reina le sortit de ses pensées.

Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu tout les deux, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui langoureusement.

Attention Reina, ne joue pas avec moi ! La prévint Hizumi. Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Pas du tout, demanda-t-elle en ôtant le foulard qu'elle avait sur le cou.

Hizumi regarda la carotide palpitante de la jeune fille avec envie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas nourri à la source. Et les amusements nocturnes de ses compagnons avaient réveillés ses instincts de prédateur depuis quelques jours.

Reina, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, tu seras liée à moi si je fais ça. Et puis le fait que je te morde ne voudrait rien dire.

Je sais. Mais il paraît que ça donne des sensations uniques, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux du vampire qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Recule Reina, lui dit-il, je ne veux pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux.

Tu en as envie, je le vois, répondit-elle en lui présentant son cou.

Hizumi la jeta sur le lit avec force et mordit à pleines dents dans ce cou offert. Elle émit un gémissement quand les dents du vampire déchirèrent sa chair. Hizumi buvait goulûment, il ne s'arrêta pas quand elle commença à pleurer, ni quand elle perdit connaissance.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Engrenages

Reita jouait aux jeux vidéos avec Uruha, Kai et Aoi quand ils s'envolèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le troisième étage du château. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hizumi, reprirent forme humaine et attrapèrent le vampire par les épaules pendant que Kai prenait Reina dans ses bras et l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Hizumi était comme fou, il les insultait, les frappait. Reita appela Nikky, grâce au lien, jusque dans la chambre.

Nikky, cria-t-il essayant de maintenir Hizumi dont la seule pensée à présent était de se jeter sur elle, balance lui ta boule d'énergie la plus puissante.

Hein ? Demanda Nikky qui ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée là.

Fais ce que je te dis, lui cria Reita, lâchant Hizumi qui se précipita sur elle.

Par réflexe une boule d'énergie très puissante se forma dans sa main et elle la jeta sur Hizumi de toutes ces forces. Il était tellement obnubilé par le sang de Nikky qu'il n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. Elle le toucha en pleine tête et il s'écroula sur son lit.

Nikky ça va, demanda Reita en l'aidant à se relever.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Demanda Nikky en repoussant Reita.

Reina l'a provoqué, il a commencé à boire et il est devenu fou, répondit Reita, se sont des choses qui arrivent, dit-il encore fataliste.

Tu plaisantes, hurla Nikky, des choses qui arrivent ? Tu veux dire que c'est normal qu'il ait essayé de tuer mon amie. Vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Nikky se rua vers la porte et couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à la chambre de Reina où Kai faisait tout son possible pour la maintenir en vie.

Nikky, j'ai besoin d'Hitomi, lui dit Kai, maintenant.

A ces mots Nikky couru vers la chambre d'Akumi, elle frappa et cria à travers la porte :

Ruki, il faut absolument que tu te téléportes et que tu ramènes Hitomi immédiatement.

Euh... J'y vais, dit-il sur un ton essoufflé qui trahissait ses activités précédentes.

Je... Je suis désolée, ajouta Nikky toujours derrière la porte, mais c'est très important, Hizumi a mordu Reina et il ne s'est pas arrêté.

Quoi ? Demanda Akumi en ouvrant la porte en robe de chambre.

Kai essaie de la maintenir en vie mais il a besoin d'Hitomi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà parti, lui dit Akumi, comment peut-on les aider ?

J'en sais rien, dit Nikky.

Elle retournèrent vers la chambre de Reina ou Miyako avait rejoint Kai. Zero et Karyu attendaient devant la porte.

Vous attendez quoi ? Leur lança Nikky mauvaise.

On s'inquiète pour elle, on veut savoir comment elle va, répondit Karyu.

C'est votre chef que vous devriez surveiller ! Cria Nikky hors d'elle, vous n'êtes que des animaux.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Reina au moment où Ruki apparaissait avec Hitomi et Tsukasa. Hitomi se précipita vers Reina et combina ses efforts avec ceux de Kai. Tsukasa sortit en courant de la chambre pour se précipiter chez Hizumi. Il connaissait son chef, il savait qu'il allait se sentir terriblement coupable, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Laissez-nous maintenant, dit Kai, apportez-nous simplement de quoi manger, on va s'occuper d'elle, on vous tient au courant.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le couloir. Akumi pleurait dans les bras de Ruki qui essayait de la consoler impuissant. Miyako descendit à la salle à manger préparer du thé et du café pour tout le monde. Elle y retrouva Zero qui se mit à l'aider sans un mot. Nikky était folle de rage et tournait en rond dans le couloir. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle allait rompre, les aider et partir loin, très loin. Elle allait essayer d'oublier tout ça et recommencer sa vie. Elle regarda Ruki d'un air mauvais.

Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas voir comment il va ?

Non, il n'est pas le plus en danger pour le moment, répondit-il.

Et tu comprends ça toi ? Demanda encore Nikky.

Oui, je le comprends. C'est très dur de se restreindre quand ça fait des jours que tu ne bois pas ou peu, Hizumi n'a pas cette force. Et puis ça fait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas bu à la source. Enfin, sauf pour vous ramener.

Et pourquoi il ne bois pas depuis plusieurs jours, demanda Nikky.

Tu crois que cette bataille ne l'angoisse pas autant que toi ? Demanda Ruki agacé. Vous les humains quand vous êtes stressés vous arrêtez de manger et bien lui aussi. Je suis convaincu qu'il a prévenu Reina et qu'elle n'a pas écouté sa mise en garde. Ceci dit cela ne justifie en rien le comportement d'Hizumi. Je dis simplement que je le comprends et qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes. Tu devrais en parler avec Reita, pas avec moi.

Je le ferais, répondit Nikky en retournant dans sa chambre.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Résultats

Hizumi se releva. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi il avait mal à la tête ? Pourquoi ils étaient tous là ? La mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup.

Reina !

Elle va mieux, Kai et Hitomi s'en occupe, mais tu as bien faillit la tuer, lui dit Aoi.

Et Nikky, je lui ai fait quelque chose ?

Si tu lui avais fait quelque chose, tu ne serais plus là, répondit Reita, mais si je la perds par ta faute, je me vengerais, ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, dit-il en se levant.

Non, répondit Aoi, attend c'est trop frais. Il faut leur laisser plus de temps. Demain, tu t'excuseras. Pour l'instant allons dormir.

Les vampires sortirent de la chambre d'Hizumi. Reita savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait pas Nikky dans leur chambre. Il décida d'utiliser le lien pour la retrouver. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva face à elle dans sa chambre... à lui ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Si c'est parce que je t'ai appelé, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'arrêter.

C'est pas le problème. Reita, je ne peux pas être avec un vampire, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout mais il le fallait, pour elle et pour lui... Surtout pour lui.

Quoi ? Demanda Reita abasourdi.

Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Je veux... rompre ! Je ne supporte plus l'idée que tu me touches. Tu es un vampire, c'est un gars comme toi qui a tué Ryo, comme toi et comme Hizumi. Je ne peux pas continuer avec toi.

Tu plaisantes, c'est à cause d'Hizumi, c'est ça ? Hurla Reita fou de rage.

Ça n'a rien à voir, il m'a juste rappelé à la raison.

Reita l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Il était hors de lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais tu m'aimes, dit-il abasourdi, je sais que tu m'aimes.

Non. C'est fini entre nous, laisse moi passer, répondit Nikky en lui cachant ses larmes.

Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, demanda Reita, et je te laisserai partir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit de la tristesse et des larmes. Il baissa les bras et la laissa partir. Il comprenait à présent, elle s'était moquée de lui. Elle avait toujours préféré Hizumi. Il partit chasser dans la nuit.

A peine la porte franchit, Nikky s'écroula sur le sol en larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait laissé partir aussi facilement. Elle regagna sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, le regard déçu de Reita lui passant sans arrêt devant les yeux. Il devait penser qu'elle s'était moquée de lui depuis le début. Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Pourtant elle l'aimait, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Elle allait probablement mourir dans la bataille et elle ne voulait pas lui laisser de regrets, pas à lui, jamais. Bon c'est l'heure, se dit-elle, il faut que je sois impeccable pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les cernes de sa nuit d'insomnies et ouvrit la porte. Elle se figea en voyant Hizumi devant elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Je veux m'excuser, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me contrôler. Je vais m'excuser devant Reina tout à l'heure, je voulais d'abord m'excuser auprès de toi.

Pourquoi ? Je ne m'excuse pas de t'avoir assommer. Je ne savais pas que la soif pouvait être quelque chose d'aussi puissant chez vous, dit-elle.

Je suis navré que tu l'ai découvert comme ça, répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

C'est bon, on passe l'éponge, on va déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Au moment où elle toucha le bras d'Hizumi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non, il ne faut pas se dit-elle. Il fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué mais Hizumi sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle retrouva son calme et ils descendirent ensemble vers la salle à manger. Elle savait qu'il serait là, qu'il serait plus arrogant et provocateur que jamais. Elle savait qu'il ne lui laisserait pas de répits. Elle espérait avoir Hizumi à ses côtés mais il avait lui aussi des choses à régler. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte tout le monde se tut pour les regarder entrer. Hizumi pris la parole le premier.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Changements

Hizumi se plaça face à Reina et s'inclina très bas.

Je suis profondément désolé, Reina. Jamais je n'aurai dû me laisser aller comme ça.

C'est ma faute, répondit-elle, tu m'avais prévenue, je savais ce que je risquais et je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Je te demande pardon.

Merci Reina. Les gars, repris Hizumi en s'adressant à tout le monde, la guerre est pour bientôt, il faut se ressaisir, oublier tout ça et se préparer.

Nikky n'avait pas quitté Reita des yeux, il ne lui avait jamais paru plus dangereux et inquiétant. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée.

Je suis allé traîner du côté de chez Gackt cette nuit, dit Reita, ils se préparent, ils vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire là-bas, lui demanda Kai.

J'avais faim et ils ont des esclaves humaines, dit-il en regardant Nikky droit dans les yeux et en souriant.

De quoi tu parles Reita, demanda Hizumi surpris.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais tué personne. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est fragile une humaine.

T'as pas fait ça, demanda Zero incrédule.

Si, répondit Aoi, il l'a fait.

Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon, demanda Reita en riant, ça va, je vais pas tuer les nôtres, enfin pas encore...

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Reita, demanda Ruki, tu es étrange ce matin.

Absolument pas, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, nuance. On m'avait castré et j'ai retrouvé mes attributs.

Nikky voulut partir mais elle ne le pouvait pas, il la bloquait. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille en la faisant tournoyer.

Alors, ça fait quoi de voir un vrai vampire !

J'aimerai que tu me pose s'il te plaît, dit Nikky doucement.

Et pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserai tranquille, demanda Reita en la posant sur le sol.

Peut-être parce que tu me respectes, risqua-t-elle, il lui faisait vraiment peur à présent, plus que quand elle l'avait rencontré.

Ah oui, depuis quand, demanda-t-il en explosant de rire, depuis que tu m'as laissé boire ton sang juste pour le frisson, depuis que tu as rompu pour des conneries.

A ces mots, tout le monde resta figé, personne ne savait qu'ils avaient rompus excepté Aoi.

Écoute Reita, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu.

Tu as raison, lui répondit Reita, et puis je vais retourner auprès de mes invitées.

Il sortit de la pièce laissant tout le monde sans voix. Hizumi attrapa Nikky par la taille et la traîna vers sa chambre.

Hizumi qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu me fais mal !

Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Hurla-t-il en la jetant sur son lit, c'est toi qui me demande ce que je fous.

Je...

A quoi tu joues Nikky ? Ça t'amuse de retrouver le Reita sanguinaire, celui qui tue ces victimes c'est ça ? Tu aimes avoir peur.

Non, je...

Tu quoi ? Tu ne le connais pas du tout c'est pas possible autrement.

Mais non, je ne voulais pas. Je...

Alors pourquoi Nikky ? Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il en tapant dans le mur.

Parce que je l'aime, hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Hizumi se calma d'un coup et la prit dans ses bras.

Mais enfin, je comprend pas. Si tu l'aimes pourquoi avoir rompu avec lui ?

Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre quand je mourrais dans la bataille.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Hizumi, il avait oublié que les humains avaient peur de la mort à ce point. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

Pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas parlé ?

Parce qu'il m'aurait dit que c'était des conneries et il aurait sûrement réussi à me convaincre de ne pas le faire. Mais je ne peux pas engager la bataille en pensant à lui.

Nikky, si on part se battre en laissant les choses dans cet état, c'est lui qui te tuera.

Je préfère que ce soit comme ça.

Viens avec moi, on va aller le voir.

Non, je ne veux pas.

Si, je veux que tu vois à quoi ressemble Reita sans toi.

Il prit Nikky dans ses bras et l'emmena directement à la chambre de Reita. Il ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Reita le sanguinaire

Nikky eut envie de hurler et de fuir mais Hizumi la tenait. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était abominable. Sur son lit se tenait Reita à ses côtés trois filles à moitié nues couvertes de marques de morsures. Elles le caressaient à tour de rôle. Leurs mouvements semblaient naturels mais la terreur se lisait dans leurs yeux. Il les contrôlait toutes les trois. Son sourire s'élargit quand il les vit entrer.

Tiens, vous venez vous joindre à nous, dit-il, c'est avec plaisir.

Regarde Nikky, lui dit Hizumi à l'oreille, tu es devant le vrai Reita.

Nikky n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Elle était totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait.

Asseyez-vous, leur dit Reita, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Tiens, toi, dit-il désignant une de ses victimes.

A ces mots, la fille s'agenouilla devant Hizumi et lui présenta son cou. La frayeur se lisait dans ses yeux, elle regarda Nikky. Nikky eut l'impression qu'elle la suppliait de lui venir en aide. Hizumi regarda la fille et lui dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là. Reita, il me semble que j'avais interdit ce genre de pratiques dans le château.

Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne se déroulent pas comme prévu ces temps-ci, dit Reita en jetant un regard noir à Nikky, alors comment va mon joli petit couple ?

De quoi tu parles, demanda Hizumi.

Arrête je sais très bien qu'elle m'a quitté pour toi, répondit Reita en mordant dans le poignet d'une des filles.

C'est n'importe quoi, commença Nikky.

Tais-toi, hurla Reita, tu n'as absolument aucun droit ici.

Reita, ce n'est pas le moment de se disperser, il faut penser à la bataille. Je t'en prie reprends-toi, lui dit Hizumi.

J'y pense. Justement. Je prends du bon temps avant que mon heure soit venue. Vous devriez en faire autant. C'est vrai quoi, depuis le temps que tu veux te la faire Hizumi, c'est le moment.

De quoi il parle, demanda Nikky à Hizumi.

De rien, répondit Hizumi, Reita je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Tu veux que je mettes mes invitées dehors, ce n'est pas très poli et puis est-ce que je peux les laisser en vie ?

A ces mots, Nikky ressentit une peur intense. Il avait tellement changé, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle se leva pour partir mais elle se dirigea vers Reita. Il avait repris le contrôle.

Et bien, ne pleure pas chaton, lui dit celui-ci en lui caressant la joue, je ne vais pas les tuer devant toi.

Reita, laisse la tranquille, lui dit Hizumi.

Non, elle est sortie avec moi pour le frisson, je vais lui en donner.

Hizumi essaya de bouger mais il ne pouvait plus, décidément le pouvoir de Reita était impressionnant. Il ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni parler. Il était obligé d'assister impuissant à la petite séance de torture que Reita avait préparé pour Nikky.

Nikky se coucha sur le lit, Reita se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il s'approcha tout près de son oreille et lui dit :

Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi.

Nikky pleurait quand il la mordit de toute ses forces comme pour la broyer, l'effacer. Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit qu'il ne la contrôlait plus. Il buvait toujours. Elle ne se débattit pas et le laissa étancher sa soif. Quand il se releva elle vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

Va-t-en, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle se leva, et sortit avec Hizumi. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Hizumi prit Nikky dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Reita avait bu beaucoup de sang, et Nikky était affaiblie.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : Dernière journée

Hizumi accompagna Nikky à sa chambre. Nikky lui demanda alors :

Tu voulais sortir avec moi, Hizumi ?

Allons, ce n'est pas le moment, reposes-toi.

Arrêtes, tu vas me dire la vérité maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ok, mais ne t'énerves pas. Effectivement, Reita a raison, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches pour ne pas affecter la mission. Mais tu étais bien avec Reita.

Tu crois qu'il va tuer les filles ?

Non, je crois que le fait que tu ne te sois pas débattue l'a calmé. Mais tu devrais quand même essayer de tirer les choses au clair avec lui avant la bataille. Car après ce sera peut-être trop tard. Je te laisse.

Merci Hizumi.

Elle était enfin seule, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était de sa faute, elle l'avait détruit en rompant avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu penser que ce serait mieux ? Hizumi avait raison, il allait falloir qu'ils parlent. Enfin si ils y arrivaient. On frappa à la porte. Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre, elle entendit la porte d'ouvrir. Ruki était entré, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord.

Alors, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il à Nikky d'une voix douce.

Ça va, je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie, répondit-elle.

Je te le fais pas dire, mais tu peux encore tout arranger.

Comment ? Demanda-t-elle prête à fondre en larmes.

Laisse toi guider par ton coeur, il sait ce qu'il faut faire. Mais dépêches-toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, la horde approche.

Merci, Ruki.

Pas de quoi.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il avait raison, il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans la chambre de Reita. Les trois filles étaient prostrées dans un coin de la chambre, de toute évidence il ne les contrôlait plus. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil en lui prenant la main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

Je suis venue m'expliquer avec toi.

Qu'est-ce que tu as a me dire ? Fais vite !

Je n'ai pas rompu pour Hizumi.

Heureux de l'apprendre.

J'ai rompu pour toi.

Il la regarda surpris. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle racontait. Ce que les humains pouvaient être compliqués.

Si tu es venue pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux faire demi-tour.

Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai rompu parce que je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi.

Pour moi, cria-t-il en se levant, mieux pour moi ?

Il lui attrapa la main, lui fit faire volte-face et lui montra les trois filles terrorisées contre le mur.

Tu penses que c'est mieux pour moi, lui demanda-t-il, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Non, je veux dire, que...

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas les arrêter, après tout c'était ça qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec lui.

que... ce serait mieux pour toi sur le champ de bataille. Comme ça quand je mourrais tu n'auras pas de chagrin. Et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Mais de quoi tu parles, tu voulais que je m'inquiète pas pour toi et que je te laisse te faire tuer c'est ça ?

Oui, comme ça tu souffriras pas. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore, dit-elle dans un souffle en s'écroulant en larmes sur le sol.

Il s'agenouilla, l'enlaça, l'embrassa et lui dit :

Tu es beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi. Il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promets. Je t'aime Nikky, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Comme il disait ces mots, un son de cloche retentit à travers tout le château. C'était les Loups-Garous, ils attaquaient.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Mort et nouvelle vie

Le château semblait s'être figé dès que le son de la cloche avait retentit. Reita retrouva vite ses esprits, il embrassa Nikky une dernière fois et sortit en trombe de la chambre en lui demandant de s'occuper des filles. Nikky se retourna vers ces dernières et leur expliqua comment sortir du château par un passage secret qui les ramèneraient en ville. Zero entra dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Nikky.

Je vais m'occuper de leur mémoire, dit Zero, descend tout le monde t'attend.

Ok, j'y vais, Nikky regarda une dernière fois les filles et leur dit, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle sortit de la chambre et courut jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Elle entra dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était là sauf Reita et Ruki. Akumi pleurait, les autres semblaient anxieux. Hizumi prit la parole.

Allez, c'est le moment, on s'est entraîné pour ça. Reita et Ruki sont partis en éclaireur, il faut qu'on les rejoignent aussi vite que possible. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et de faire ce bout de chemin avec chacun d'entre vous. Allez, on y va !

Tout le monde pleurait, mais il fallait se reprendre. Ils sortirent donc du château et partirent en direction des Loups-Garous. Les vampires s'étaient transformés en aigles pour mieux voir l'ennemi et aider les filles. Tsukasa volait au-dessus d'Hitomi en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Tout d'un coup, Hizumi s'arrêta. Il venait de voir les Loups, les vampires reprirent forme humaine et la troupe se réunit une dernière fois.

Zero prit Miyako dans ses bras en s'excusant d'avoir été un mufle. Hitomi ne pouvait plus lâcher Tsukasa et l'embrassait à l'étouffer. Reina pleurait dans les bras d'Uruha, Ruki faisait des promesses à Akumi. Hizumi s'approcha de Nikky et la serra dans ses bras.

Courage, lui dit-il, il va s'en sortir et toi aussi. Je veillerai sur vous.

Reita ne s'était pas posé, il volait en cercle au-dessus d'eux. Nikky ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Tout d'un coup il fondit sur quelque chose. Nikky hurla aux autres d'attaquer et la bataille commença. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Les Loups attaquaient de tout côté, mais leur seul objectif était Gackt. A un moment, Hizumi cria, il l'avait trouvé, toute la troupe se dirigea tant bien que mal vers Gackt. Dans le fracas de la bataille, Nikky vit Hitomi s'écrouler sous les coups d'un Loup brun et Tsukasa devenir fou et se jeter à la gorge du loup avec l'énergie du désespoir. Un peu plus tard, elle vit Miyako en mauvaise posture et Zero venir se sacrifier pour la sauver. Elle était comme figée, tout d'un coup elle se sentit soulevée de terre et poussée sur le côté. Elle se retourna pour voir Aoi se faire déchiqueter par Gackt. Elle se mit à pleurer hystérique. Deux bras puissants l'emmenèrent alors un peu en retrait.

Nikky, ressaisis-toi ! On a besoin de toi ! Lui dit Hizumi.

Mais ils sont morts, cria-t-elle, MORTS !

Hizumi la gifla pour lui faire retrouver ces esprits puis la prit dans ses bras.

Reita n'est pas mort. Il faut te battre pour lui. Allez Nikky, pour lui.

Il avait raison. Elle chercha Reita du regard. Oh non ! Gackt était derrière lui, il ne l'a pas vu arriver.

Reita, hurla-t-elle.

En un éclair elle se retrouva derrière lui, face à Gackt. Elle prit la dague en argent qu'elle portait à la ceinture et le transperça avec. En tombant, Gackt lui griffa profondément le torse. Reita ne s'était pas retourné, il était aux prises avec un grand loup noir.

Nikky ! Nikky ! Cria-t-il.

Continue à t'occuper de celui-là, lui dit Hizumi qui les avaient rejoint, je m'occupe d'elle. Elle a tué Gackt, il faut tenir encore un peu.

Il prit le corps de Nikky dans ses bras et s'éloigna de Reita. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire si il voulait qu'elle vive. Il trouva une clairière et déposa délicatement le corps sur l'herbe. Elle respirait encore mais faiblement. Il la regarda avec amour et la mordit au cou, elle tressaillit. Puis, lorsqu'elle n'eut presque plus de sang dans le corps, il s'arrêta. Il se mordit le poignet et lui porta à la bouche en lui disant :

A présent tu as le choix : soit tu bois et tu te transformes, soit tu meures. Je te laisse le choix.

Il sentit Nikky hésiter, puis elle se mit à boire, timidement d'abord, puis avec avidité. Elle sentait ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure. Elle se redressa et regarda Hizumi. Il lui sourit et elle vit un bout de bois qui dépassait de son coeur. Un loup l'avait eu par derrière. Elle regarda Hizumi s'écrouler doucement, elle se mit à pleurer, le remercia, l'embrassa et se releva. Elle regarda le loup droit dans les yeux. Et le déchiqueta de l'intérieur, grâce à son nouveau pouvoir.

La bataille était finie. Ils avaient gagnés.

Il leur fallut quelques jours pour enterrer leurs compagnons. Hitomi, Tsukasa, Zero, Reina, Aoi, Kai, Karyu et Hizumi y avait laissé la vie. Elle vivait à présent un amour dévorant avec Reita. Ruki et Akumi les avaient quittés pour faire leur vie ailleurs, loin des souvenirs. Ils leur rendaient régulièrement visite. Miyako était retournée à sa vie civile sans se retourner. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis. Les autres vampires étaient restés au château sous la direction de Reita.

Tu pars, lui demanda-t-il un matin.

Oui, je vais me promener, je reviens dans une heure.

D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Elle partit vers la forêt, elle se remémora ces heures de mort. Elle s'approcha d'une petite clairière, dans laquelle reposait une stèle de marbre blanc. Elle s'agenouilla devant et se mit à prier.

C'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné, dit-elle en pleurant.

Elle avait fait érigé la stèle à l'endroit même où Hizumi perdit la vie. Elle embrassa la pierre froide et s'envola rejoindre Reita.


End file.
